


Don't Walk Away

by Jazznsmoke



Series: Don't Walk Away [1]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 41,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazznsmoke/pseuds/Jazznsmoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's broken, in her own way, which makes her being with Daryl make so much sense. She's broken in the ways that he isn't. She's the hope, and light where he is the darkness, and the strength that they both need. They are opposites yet the same. Completed. Sequel is called Missing Pieces. This story has a spin off called The Run, that fits in with later chapters. </p><p>This is my first ever fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the song by Nick Carter, Don't Walk Away.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, the characters or the song Don't Walk Away.

**Daryl POV**

_"BETH! BETH!" I screamed for her. I ran as fast as I could after the black car, with the cross in the back window. I followed it until I reached the crossroads. I had no way of tracking it. How do you track a car on asphalt? My legs gave out. I could feel the tears streaming down my face. I hadn't cried since Merle, not real tears anyways._

_"Look't boys." A voice said, above me. I didn't look up. Something jabbed my shoulder. I think it's the barrel of a shotgun. I look up. A group of men are standing around me._

_"Whatcha want wit' meh?" I ask._

_"What're ya doin' in the middle of the road, boy? You look like you lost your favorite toy." I could only assume he's the leader of this group._

_"Tha took 'er," I said, broken._

_"Who?" He asked, kneeling in front of me._

_"Black car. Tinted windows. Cross in tha back winda. Dunno who. We were holed up in a place few miles back. Got caught by a herd. I tole her to run. Tha snatched 'er. Ran 'til I couldn't run no more. Dina know where to go next. Cain't track on asphalt. Aint no tracks."_

_The man looked at me, for a long time. "My names Joe. These here are my boys. Let's help him find his girl, eh boys?" He looked at his group. I looked at the men standing around me. I saw them nod in agreement. I couldn't turn down help. Not if it meant finding her. My Beth._

_"'M Daryl." I stated._

_"Pleased 'ta meet ya, Daryl." He handed me a bottle of water out of his pack. I gratefully accepted it. Have to stay hydrated, if I'm going to find her. I can't let her down. "What's this here girl look like? What's 'er name?"_

_"Beth's blonde. Blue eyed. 'Bout 19. Looks 16, though." I told them._

_"Alrighty boys. Let's go this way, for a while. See if we can't pick up a trail. Find where this car went. If we don't find something by night fall we'll make camp and double back and go the other way in the morning." Joe looked at me, and I nodded. That night we made camp. The next morning we turned around at dawn and went back to the crossroads. We went the other direction, and traveled as far as we could till dusk. Every now and then we scouted the surrounding forest, make sure we weren't overlooking a camp or any tracks. That night I didn't sleep much. When the dream world finally overtook me, I woke to a hand over my mouth._

_"'S just me, your shouting, loud enough to alert the dead. Screaming for Beth. Hell'va nightmare."_

_I looked up at him, shocked. He removed his hand from my mouth. I mumbled, "'m sorry." Everyone had nightmares, nowadays. I never woke up screaming from one before. Not before her. **'You're gonna miss me so bad when I'm gone, Daryl Dixon.'** Her voice in my head said. I wanted to see her, just one more time. Tell her she was right. I missed her so bad. I didn't want to go on, not without her. Somehow she broke through to me. She's seen some of me I ain't never showed before. I don't know what I'm gonna do if I don't find her._

_I looked around at the faces of this group I had somehow become apart of. The sun's about to start rising. Best get up and ready to go. I saw something. A dirt road a little way off in the distance, if it was anyone but me looking, they woulda missed it. It was overgrown and barely noticeable. But I was looking for it. I expected something like this. I walked quickly the rest of the way. No use runnin' up to it and wasting energy. Not if I needed to fight to save her. I looked around at the ground. Fresh tire tracks. My heart stuttered. I wanted to fall to my knees and pray. I never been to into religion and the sort. I'd give it a shot if it meant saving her. I did kneel, but not to pray. I knelt to look at the tracks. They were the same as the ones I saw at the funeral home. I looked up at Joe, standing over my shoulder. I nodded. "Look's like we found what we were looking for, boys. Let's take a little while and eat, make sure we have strength. Who knows what will be waiting for us." Joe announced to the group. I couldn't fault his logic. Hell, it's what I woulda told the prison group, before all this. Still, I wanted to keep going. I didn't want to stop. I just wanted to find her. I knew I needed to be at full strength, though. I nodded at Joe. We wandered a little ways away, so we weren't sitting in their back yard. We didn't make a fire. We ate some canned fruit. Then we got up and got our stuff together. We decided to leave our stuff hidden, not to far from the start of the dirt road. We took to the woods, just off the dirt road. We wanted cover. After a few minutes we could see a small house. Barely more than a cabin. I motioned for the guys to fan out, surround the cabin. There were a couple windows to look through. I motioned to Joe that I was gonna go take a look. I looked around, making sure there wasn't anything going to surprise me. I moved closer, pausing every few steps to be certain I wasn't walking into a trap, and listening. I haven't looked at the back of this house, either. Probably a mistake. I'll look after I look in the windows. At least I know Joe's men are surrounding the building._

_I'm at the window now. I look around, once more. I double-check my crossbow in my hand, and the knife on my belt. I carefully peek into the bottom of the window. I can see a mess of blonde hair, I look a little lower and I see the rest of her. Pale, and beautiful. Her hands are chained above her head, to the wall, connected by handcuffs. Easy locks to pick. I gasp as I see the bruise on her cheek, dark purple. She looks up at the window, and with a small gasp I know she saw me. I shake my head at her as if to say don't give me away, Beth. I saw the recognition. She knows my silent way of communication._

_I look around the room, noting where the door is. I look back to her, and I put my finger over my lips, telling her to stay quiet, I'll be back. She nods to me. I duck away from this window and check my surroundings again. It's clear. I go to the other window on this side of the building. I carefully peek in. Still no sign of anybody. It's time to go tell Joe what I seen. I made my way back to the tree line._

_"She's there. Chained to tha wall. No sign of nobody else. Gonna do a circuit around the joint." I explained, and he nodded. I kept my crossbow in hand as I carefully made my way from tree to tree, around the building. I had to know if the car was here or not. I needed to look in the other windows, too. At the back of the building I saw an enclosure, big enough to park a couple cars. Or one car and have a workshop of some sort. I could only see one window, off to the side. I'd look in there after I checked the window of the main building. I looked into the window of the building. Still no one. 'Why aint there nobody here? They just left their prisoner alone? Nuh uh. Don't seem right. What'm I missin'?' I asked myself. I made my way over to the other building. I looked into the window. One man, kinda tall, skinny, dressed all in black. 'White collar', I think to myself. 'Preacher, before the turn?' It'll be easy enough to take him down, so long as he's the only one here. I made my way carefully back to Joe. The other men were drifting back towards him, as well._

_"What'cha see, boys?" Joe asked._

_"Nothin', boss. Not even no biters," Len said, at least, I think his name is Len. I haven't paid much attention to names._

_"I ain't seen no walkers, neither. Only one guy, too. 'S in a shed lookin' thing in tha back," I said, looking at the guys. "Beth's in tha house. It'll be easy ta get her. I don't think there's more'n one guy. I can get tha drop on him, than go get Beth. Ya'll don't have to stick around."_

_Joe looked me over. "Son, we've stuck with ya this far. We're gonna help you get your girl back. There's more then enough of us, to surround the place and take the guy out, while you and me go in and get her."_

_"Tie 'im up. I want ta be tha one to take 'im out. 'Specially if he…" I couldn't finish my sentence. They knew what I meant, anyhow._

_"Sure thing, son. Lets go. Boys, I want two of you with me and Daryl, watching our backs. The rest of you, get the man in the other building. And keep an eye on the back." Every one nodded and headed to do their jobs. Joe, and the two guys who were coming with us waited while I checked my crossbow for what was probably the tenth time in as many minutes. I checked my knife again, too. Couldn't risk a screw up and costing Beth her life. "Let's go."_

_We went back to the front of the house, I took point. I stalked up the stairs, quietly, eyes out for any sort of trap. I carefully opened the door and jumped back, just in case. Crossbow in front of me, I crept into the room. No one around. I could see the door that would lead me to Beth. I made my way to the door, and once again, carefully opened it. I looked around, letting my eyes finally make their way to Beth._


	2. Chapter 2

**Beth POV**

_I couldn't believe it. I looked out the window and who do I see looking in? Daryl. I knew he would come for me, but I was still scared that he wouldn't find me. I was taken in a car. I'm not even sure how long we've been separated. I've only seen the sun come up twice, but that doesn't mean my kidnapper didn't keep me drugged for a few days. He drugged me when he grabbed me, it's not a long stretch to think that. I never really thought I would see his piercing blue eyes again. The ones that see every little detail. He signaled to me to keep quiet, not to give him away. He has his own way of talking. Silence. The time that we've spent with each other, on the road, I've come to be able to read his body language, to tell what most of his shrugs mean, the way he'll roll his eyes, what each little signal means. In the way he looked at me, and put his finger to his lips, it told me "Shh, stay quiet, don't give me up. I'll be back." I trust him. I know he'll be back, and he'll get me out of here, before that man has the chance to come back. I know Daryl saw the bruise that's on my cheek, from when the preacher guy punched me._

_It had to be at least an hour since I saw Daryl through the window, that I heard the front door open. I dozed in and out during that time. I wanted to hope that it was Daryl, but I was prepared for it to be the Preacher. I was as ready as I could be for more pain. I kept my eyes trained on the floor, he prefers me to look at the ground, I huddled back into a ball. As small a target as possible, to protect my self as much as I can, with my hands handcuffed and attached to a chain above my head. The door into this room opened. I couldn't stop myself from whimpering in fear._

_"Beth."Daryl said, voice breaking halfway through my name. I looked up, tears streaming down my face, and there was no stopping them. He dropped his crossbow to the floor next to him and slid to his knees in front of me. His fingers gently found their way to my face, his thumb wiped away the tears running down my bruised cheek._

_"I'm sorry, Daryl, I'm so sorry" I cried, leaning my cheek into his hand._

_"'S nothing ta be sorry 'bout"_

_"I got taken from you. It's my fault, Daryl. I should have paid more attention. I knew you'd find me." I choked out._

_"'S ok, Beth. Le's getcha outta here."_

_"Is he gone? I-I I"_

_"He won't touch ya, I promise ya, Beth." Daryl said and started to work on getting the handcuffs off me. It only took a few minutes. Once my hands were free I launched myself into his arms. Daryl didn't stiffen up like he normally does, when someone touches him. Instead he wraps his arms around me, and holds me tight to him. I feel more tears slide down my face, and sobs wrack my body. "Shh, Bethy. 'S all right. I gotcha. Ain't gonna let nuthin' happen ta ya. Not again."_

_I looked up, into his face. All I want to do is kiss him. I don't know how he'll react. I do it. I lift my head up and softly press my lips to his, once, twice, three times. He's frozen but then his head tilts down and kisses me back. It's not a soft kiss. It's one filled with fear, and hurt and desire, and something I'm not sure I want to name. After a moment he pulled away from me. "Are ya sure?" He asked. I nodded and kissed him again. This time just one brief kiss. "C'mon. We got things ta do. And ya ain't stayin' in here a second longer." He said, unwrapping his arms from me, but lacing our fingers together. With his free hand he grabs his crossbow and stands pulling me up with him. I cling to his side, I don't have a weapon, and I'm terrified. I don't want to get separated from him again. But the fear of the Preacher getting me is the bigger of the two worries in my mind._

_Daryl led me out of this room and into the front room of the oversized cabin. I noticed two men, one standing right outside the door to the bedroom and the other directly in front of the front door, blocking us in. The man in front of the bedroom door took a step forward, smiled and said "Ma'am, it's a pleasure to meet ya. We been helping Daryl look for ya for a few days. My name's Joe, that over there is Jayne."_

_"Hi," I said, still a little nervous about these men. I looked up at Daryl's face, making sure they were trustworthy. He gave me a slight nod. I smiled at Daryl and then aimed my smile at the man named Joe. I trusted Daryl, and if he trusts these men, I would too._

_Joe led the way out of the cabin, and keeping an eye on all directions led them to the tree line. Once inside the tree line we headed towards the back of the cabin. Daryl kept his hand in mine, and I stayed pressed against his side, but slightly behind him. Jayne was behind us a little ways, bringing up the rear. We came to a stop a little ways away from the shed/garage. I had no clue that was even there. You wouldn't be able to see it unless you went around the cabin. By the door of the shed/garage there was a man, it looked like he was keeping watch. I didn't recognize him as the preacher who took me. Was there more than one who took me? I only saw the one man, and I never heard any other voices. That doesn't mean much, though. Daryl's thumb rubbed gently against the back of my hand, I glanced up at him. He nodded, "'S all right. One o' ours." I nodded in recognition._

_"Look's like things are going according to plan," Joe announced to us. "Let's go see what the boys have found." He led the way towards his man. The man nodded to Joe, Jayne and then Daryl. To me he said, "Howdy ma'am." I looked at him, shyly, and responded with 'Hi.'_

_"Did ya get him?" Joe questioned._

_"Yes, sir. He's tied up and waiting for Daryl. The boys are keeping an eye on him." He answered. Daryl looked down at me, and pulled me so that I was directly in front of him. "Ya don't have to go in. Imma kill him fer takin' ya from me. Fer layin' a hand on ya, girl,"_

_"I'm going," I said, biting my lip. I wasn't letting Daryl out of my sight. I just got him back._

_"Wha's on yer mind?" He asked, quietly. He unlaced our fingers and brought his hand to my face, cupping my cheek._

_"Just got back to ya. Don't wannta let ya outta my sight. 'Sides, he deserves it." I answered, tucking my face into his chest. Daryl's arms snaked around my waist and pulled me closer, letting his crossbow fall to the ground. A gentle kissed pressed to the top of my head._

_"Not goin' anywhere," was all he said. We stood like that for a few more moments. Joe and his men stayed quiet, giving us this moment to ourselves. Daryl took a step back, and took my hand back into his. I gratefully took it, and stepped half behind him again. Daryl took a half step forward, pausing to look me over, probably debating whether I could handle this or not. I stood a little bit taller, and gave a slight squeeze to his hand. It was all that he needed to continue on._

"There's no winners  
And there's no losin  
All we got is what we are  
One mistake and I got you breakin  
This time I think I've gone too far  
Baby tell me why we don't speak  
open your heart to me, love me tonight"

-–Nick Carter, Don't Walk Away-


	3. Chapter 3

**Daryl POV**

_I looked at her one more time, making sure she wanted to go in. I didn't want to leave her outside, but I would if I had to. I trust Joe and his men now, how couldn't I, after all that they've done to help me find her? She squeezed my hand, standing a little bit taller. That's my girl. Now or never. I want to kill the bastard that laid a hand on her pale, beautiful skin. Hell, I have to kill him. If not for me, but for Beth and any other girl that he will try to hurt. I don't really know if I want to know what he did to her. Don't think I can handle knowing if he…touched her. I took a step forward, than another, closing the distance between the door and us. I opened the door and we stepped through. My crossbow is loaded and ready to go. My eyes are looking at everything, taking in every detail before allowing myself to focus on the man in the middle of the floor, surrounded by Joe's men. This building isn't quite big enough for two cars, like I thought. Space for a car and a workbench, which takes up half of the room. There's a stairwell that leads up to a loft, kind of similar to the one that led to Clark Kent's loft in that popular show, Smallville, back before the world went to hell. 'At least there aren't pictures of half naked woman hanging on the walls,' I thought._

_I could feel her body tense against my back, so I knew the moment that she saw her captor. I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. I stepped into the room so that everyone could fully step in. I turned to Joe and stated, "'S still mine."_

_"All yours, son," He agreed. "Beth, sweetie, why don't ya come stand over here with me, let your man take care of business for ya, I'll make sure nothin' bad happens to ya."_

_"You okay with that, darlin'?" I asked, slightly shocked with myself for calling her darlin'. She smiled up at me, with those big, blue doe eyes of her, all full of trust._

_"As long as you trust them, I trust 'em," She stated. So much trust in me, even after I let her down, let her get stolen from me. I was at a loss for words. I'm not really one for lots of words, but I want to tell her how I wouldn't ever let anything happen to her again. That if it meant keeping her safe, I would kill and die for her. I just don't know how to put it into words. So, I grunted and gave her a slight nod. She raised an eyebrow at me._

_"I trust 'em. Stay wi' Joe. Nuthin' gonna hurt ya again," I said after a few moments of silence. I leaned my head down towards hers, and gently kissed her forehead. When I pulled back she stood on tiptoes and kissed me. Then she turned and walked over to Joe._

_"Howdy, little Angel. How ya feelin'?" Joe asked as she came to stand next to him. I turned my eyes to him. 'Little Angel? Ain't mean nuthin', just like it don't mean nuthin' when he calls me Bowman, 's just a little sign of affection.' I thought. I nodded once more, this time at Joe, and turned on my heels, heading towards the circle of men in the center of the room. I went straight for the prick laying huddled on the floor. I kicked him, hard in the stomach._

_"How many girls ya kidnap, ya sick fuck?" I questioned, kicking him again, this time in the groin. When the bastard didn't answer my question I leaned down and grabbed him by the preacher's collar and pulled him up so he is sitting. I continued to hold onto the collar with one hand, than I reached back and started to punch him, over and over again. I lost track of how many times I hit him. After a bit I let go of the collar and just started kicking and hitting him. I knew, after a few moments that I had killed him, it didn't make me stop though. I couldn't stop. I felt a small hand gently pull on sleeve._

_"Daryl," Her soft voice said, breaking through the red haze that clouded my vision. I lowered my hand, and took a step back from the body. I couldn't look her in the eyes. Not yet. I pulled the knife from my belt, knelt next to the body and jammed it into the ear canal, making sure he wouldn't come back as a walker. I stood back up and looked her in the eye and said, "He ain't ever gonna hurt ya again,"_

_She closed the distance between us, wrapping her arms around my waist. I could feel the small sobs that wracked her body. I could also feel the warm tears soaking through my shirt. "'S okay," I mumbled, wrapping my arms around her, not knowing what to say or do. I really don't know what to do with crying girls. Finally her body didn't shake with the force of her tears. She straightened up and took a step away from me._

_"Sorry," She mumbled. I lifted my hand and gently grasped her by the chin, forcing her to look at me. I shook my head, attempting to get my long, scraggly hair out of my eyes for once. She reached up and brushed the hair aside for me._

_"Ya're safe now. Ain't nothing gonna happen to ya ever again. Nuthin' wrong wit' cryin', neither," I told her, "C'mon, le's get outta here."_

_I relaxed my fingers, letting them fall from her chin to her shoulder. I lifted my hand once more, to brush against her cheek and chin over the purple and yellow bruise marring her skin._

"There's no reason to cry

When you're drowning yourself

In your tears tonight

Part of me dies

And you know it's not right, yeah

And you know it's not right."

— Nick Carter, Don't Walk Away—


	4. Chapter 4

**Beth POV**

_"Ya're safe now. Ain't nothing gonna happen to ya ever again. Nuthin' wrong wit' cryin', neither," I told her, "C'mon, le's get outta here." He said to me. I knew it took a lot for him to say that and to hold me in his arms. He gently swept his hand over the bruise across my cheek and chin. I turned my face into his hand, just enough to place a soft kiss in the center of his palm. I could hear quiet footsteps behind us. I turned around to see who was walking up to us, while wiping away the last tear on my face. Daryl's hand dropped back down to his side. His other hand on the strap to his crossbow, like always. It was Joe._

_"Little Angel, Daryl. We only have 'bout an hour of daylight left. We can leave now, and make camp in the woods, or we can stay here, have walls and a roof over our heads for the night and leave at first light. I know that doesn't sound to appeasing to ya, Little Angel, We'll leave if ya can't stay here. Keep in mind ya need to rest and get yer strength up. Ya haven't been in the best of conditions last few days. When's the last time ya ate?" Joe said, getting right to the point. As soon as he said anything about food, my stomach rumbled. I looked down, trying to think how long it's been._

_"Probably not since the funeral home," I answered thoughtfully. "Anyways, I'll handle it. I aint gonna keep ya'll from getting rest."_

_"Beth, we don't gotta stay here. It aint right," Daryl said gruffly. I turned to look him in the eyes._

_"There's a lotta things in this world aint right anymore, Daryl Dixon!" I answered heatedly. Daryl hung his head, eyes getting covered by his hair. I felt badly for yelling at him, immediately._

_"Fine. If ya want ta stay, we'll stay," He said, turning around and walking over to the body of the Preacher._

_"How 'bout we go into the cabin and see what we can find for ya to eat, huh Angel?" Joe lowered his voice, "Give ya'll a few to clear yer heads."_

_I nodded, and said quietly, "Daryl, 'm going in. Come in when yer ready." I walked out of the shed and to the cabin with Joe. At the door to the cabin I hesitated. I couldn't bring myself to walk inside._

_"It's ok, Angel. Take yer time. We aren't in a rush. Ya don't have to go in till yer ready. I promise," Joe soothed._

_"Thanks, Joe. It ok if I sit out here for a few?"_

_"Sure thing, want some company?" He answered._

_"No, sir. I'd like a few ta myself, if that's alright,"_

_"Stay on the porch, Angel. Yer man would kill me if anything happens to ya. I'll be right inside the door, next ta the window, keeping an eye out. Couple o' my men will be out soon to set up watch."_

_"Yes, sir. I ain't goin' anywhere," I told him. He nodded, patted my shoulder gently and then walked inside. I sat on the top of the three steps, elbows on my knees. I started to sing._

"Funny how every time you push me away,

You turn around and you beg me to stay.

Cut down by the things you say

It's the beating of, a broken drum

Na, na, nana

Hey, hey,

Na, na, nana

Hey, hey, hey

One of these days

You'll push me away

Turn around

It'll be to late

Your love is addictive

I'm trying hard, just to quit it

But you're drowning yourself

You won't catch your breath

Until you admit it

Is anybody out there?

I'm dying in a nightmare

You've got third degree burns

And now it's your turn

To feel what I, feel, yeah

And if it don't hurt

Then you know what we got

Aint real

Funny how every time you push me away,

You turn around and you beg me to stay.

Cut down by the things you say

It's the beating of, a broken drum

Na, na, nana

Hey, hey,

Na, na, nana

Hey, hey, hey

One of these days

You'll push me away

Turn around

It'll be too late

This love is a monster

It's eating me alive

Let go of my hand, you don't give a damn

And it's killing me, inside

You show me no mercy

Take care, did God make a mistake?

Put a hole in your heart

And then you can start

To feel what I, feel

If it don't hurt

Then you know what we got

Ain't real, yeah

Funny how every time you push me away,

You turn around and you beg me to stay.

Cut down by the things you say

It's the beating of, a broken drum

Na, na, nana

Hey, hey,

Na, na, nana

Hey, hey, hey

One of these days

You'll push me away

Turn around

It'll be too late

Where will you go

When you refuse

My benevolence

Funny how every time you push me away,

You turn around and you beg me to stay.

Cut down by the things you say

It's the beating of, a broken drum

Na, na, nana

Hey, hey,

Na, na, nana

Hey, hey, hey

One of these days

You'll push me away

Turn around

It'll be too late"

_"What songs that?" Daryl asked. I looked up at him._

_"Used ta be one of my favorite songs, before. Everyone always thought I loved country. Truth is, I liked metal more. By a band called Issues, metal and pop mix kinda band. 'course I can't do the screams," I finished with a small laugh._

_"What's it called?"_

_"The Worst of Them," I replied, "Daryl, I'm sorry for getting' upset earlier. I didn't mean it."_

_"'s okay."_

_"We goin' back ta that?" I questioned, arching an eye at him._

_"Nah. Why aintcha inside?"_

_"Couldn't bring myself to go in yet." I answered._

_"We'll do it together," He said while reaching a hand out to me, I took it and stood up. It's time to face this fear. We walked to the door and stopped. We looked at each other. I reached for the door handle, and opened the door. I took the step into the house. I turned and looked at Daryl with a triumphant grin. He smirked his trademark smirk at me. "C'mon, girl, le's get ya some food, 'fore ya waste away ta nothin'." He teased._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Worst Of Them-Issues


	5. Chapter 5

**Daryl POV**

_"Ha. Ha," Beth said, dryly. I couldn't help but smirk at her. I wandered over to the table in the middle of the kitchen and started looking through the cans lined neatly on top._

_"Chicken broth?" I asked, holding the can up._

_"Ya, my stomach probably can't handle anything more than that. Last thing I 'member eating was the last o' that jar of peanut butter,"_

_"Don't wanna over do it,"_

_"Think the stove works, Daryl? Since the lights and stuff work?" She asked me._

_"Le's see, darlin'," I was hoping it worked too. I flipped the front left burner's switch, after a moment I held my hand a centimeter over the burner. I could feel the heat coming off it. I turned towards Beth and grinned._

_"It works! YAY!" She exclaimed, with a bounce. She winced._

_"Wha's wrong, girl?" I questioned, my eyes scanning her from head to toe._

_"Jus' my ankle, it's fine. It's still a little sore, no worries," She said soothingly._

_"Shit, Beth. Lemme look at it," I scooped her up into my arms, bridal style. The girl barely weighs anything. "Need ta feed ya more. I could prolly pick ya up with jus' my pinky, girl."_

_"Daryl!" She huffed, when I picked her up. "We went over this already, remember?" She stuck her tongue out at me. In response I grunted. I gently set her in the wooden chair, and knelt in front of her. I unlaced her shoe and pulled it off. Then I gently pulled her sock off. I felt the bone and looked for any swelling or lumps._

_"'S fine. Nuthin' new ta it. Coupla days more and it'll be good as new," I said as I pulled her sock back on her foot and gently put her shoe back on. I stood back up and started looking for a pot to make her broth in._

_"Joe, did ya'll eat yet?" She called out to Joe, who is standing in front of the window._

_"No, we haven't, Angel," He called back._

_"Lemme make ya'll something?" She asked._

_"Not tonight, ya just worry about ya self tonight, let Bow Man take care of ya. We'll fend for ourselves. Ya can make us something another night," He said, walking away from the window and into the kitchen next to her._

_"Yes, sir," She answered._

_"There are two bedrooms here. Why don't ya'll take the master bedroom, it's on the other end o' the cabin. The boys and I will take the other bedroom, one you were in, Little Angel, and the living room. We'll take care of keepin' watch too," Joe said, looking at me._

_"Ya sure ya don't want me ta help tonight?" I asked, stirring the broth._

_"You go on and take care of your woman, son," Joe announced. "By the way. Water is warm. Little Angel can take a shower and clean up, when she's done eating."_

_I nodded as I watched Beth's face light up. Beth ate her broth and I cleaned out the pan, returning it where I found it._

_"C'mon, ya can shower after we put our stuff in tha room," Beth nodded. The room was relatively bare. The only things in the room are the bed and a dresser. The closet had more items in it than the room itself. I started rooting through the dresser and closet for anything that might fit Beth. I tossed a shirt to Beth. "'ere. Nothin else's gonna fit ya. 's a little big. Better'n whatcha wearin', though."_

_"Thanks, Daryl," She said, smiling her million dollar smile at me. I rooted through the drawers one more time, hoping for a pair of shorts or oversized sweats to give her too. I don't want her to stop smiling at me like that._

_"Hah!" I exclaimed. She quirked an eyebrow at me and I raised my hand up in triumph, holding a pair of basket ball shorts. "Here, girl. Still gonna be big, but at least yer gonna sleep comfy," How's it possible for her smile to get any bigger? She closed the distance between us and hugged me, arms winding around my torso. I tentatively put my arms around her. After a moment she pulled away._

_"I'm excited for a shower!" Beth announced, I shook my head and grinned at her._

_"What're ya waitin' fer than, girl? Get to it," I teased her. She quickly grabbed the clothes I found for her and headed for the door to the hallway. She went across the hallway and to the bathroom door._

_"You're gonna stay here, right?" She asked, with her big, wide, doe eyes. I nodded confirmation and leaned my back against the wall next to the door. I set my crossbow on the wall next to me. She went inside the bathroom and shut the door. I grinned when I heard the lock click. I let my mind start to wander to the sounds of running water and Beth singing softly. I could hear the other men in the group down the hall in the living room getting situated. After a few minutes of standing there, Joe wandered over to talk to me._

_"Thinking about staying for a couple of nights," Joe announced._

_"Mhm,"_

_"Think she'll be okay with that?"_

_"Iunno," I answered._

_"I take it yer not going to be Mr. Talkative, still?" Joe asked me, and I snorted._

_"Yup." I couldn't help it. I like Joe. "Ain't no reason ta talk a lot. I say what I need ta say,"_

_"I'm aware, son," He paused, "I know you're a man of few words. And hell, I know you're still, both of ya, still getting over the loss of your group. Still getting used to the idea that it was just the two of ya. I would like for you two ta stay with us. You're good people, Daryl. And we could use ya. And little Angel is just that, a little Angel. She's a kindred spirit. I can tell. She'll be nice company to have, and I know she'll be helpful. 'Sides, the more of us there are, the better chances we'll have to survive."_

_"Up ta her if we stay wit' ya, Joe." I said after a moment of thought, scuffing the toe of my boot against the hardwood floor._

_"Reasonable. Take your time deciding. I'll understand if ya'll choose to depart from us." He said, sounding like a damned diplomat. You'd think the diplomacy would have died out with the majority of the human race._

_"Thanks," I swiped the hair away from my eyes. "I'll ask 'er 'bout it tomorra."_

_"Good night, Daryl. Tell Little Angel good night, as well."_

_"Night." He meandered, for lack of a better description, back to the living room. Moments later, I heard the shower turn off._

_****************************************************************************_

_"Ya can have the bed," I announced, grabbing a pillow off the bed and tossing it to the floor near the bed._

_"Ya don't have ta sleep on the floor, Daryl. It's not the first time we've shared a bed," Beth said, "'Sides, the nightmares aren't ever as bad when your next ta me." I looked her up and down. Than at the bed and to the floor._

_"Fine." I agreed. I kicked my shoes off and pulled my leather vest off and laid it across the foot board. I pulled the blanket back and moved to climb into the bed._

_"Daryl Dixon, you are NOT climbing into that bed wearing those disgusting pants. We don't have much in the way of niceties, and clean stuff and yer grubby pants ain't getting near this bed!" Beth huffed._

_"Hell, woman, ya kidding me?" I growled._

_"No, sir, I ain't," She looked me in the eyes, and I knew I wasn't going to argue._

_I grumbled under my breath about bossy little girls, and stop calling me 'sir'. I took the pants off, leaving myself in boxers and my cut off shirt. I glared at Beth and got into the bed. I laid so my back was facing towards where Beth still stood. I heard her shuffle around for a moment, and then blankets getting lifted on her side. I could feel the warmth of her body less then an inch away from mine. It was quiet for a few minutes._

_"When I was little I used ta visit my grandma," Beth stated, so quietly that I almost didn't hear her. I grunted in acknowledgment. "She used ta have these hunter green pillowcases with roses on them. They were beautiful. Anyways, every night before we went to bed she would tell me 'Roses on your pillow', instead of good night. We did that every night that I stayed with her." I rolled over to look at her. I arched my brow._

_"I dunno why I've been thinkin' bout that. But I've been thinking about a song that's ironic now a days. Ya ever hear of a band called Hollywood Undead?"_

_"Nah, can't say I 'ave," after a moment of thinking back to artists from before the world turned._

_"They had a song called 'Dead Bite.' Well, the intro has been stuck in my head for a few days now, since 'bout the time I started thinkin' bout 'Roses on your pillow', honestly. Which was probably right before I got taken."_

_"Wha's tha intro?" I asked. A tuft of her golden blonde hair fell into her eye. I swept it behind her ear with the tips of my fingers._

_In a hauntingly creep show sounding voice, she sung, "Good night, sleep tight, don't let the dead bite,"_

_I snickered. "'Stead o' Roses on yer pilla, it should be good night, sleep tight, don't let the dead bite."_

_She giggled and replied with, "Well, Dixon, good night, sleep tight, don't let the dead bite."_

_"Night, sassy girl," I told her as I closed my eyes. I have one hand resting on my thigh, the other tucked under my cheek. All of a sudden she's scooting closer to me, tucking her self against my body. The top of her head nestled perfectly under my chin, with her cheek against my arm. The rest of her body flush against mine. I lift my arm and tuck it around her waist, pulling her a fraction closer. Her hand finds mine and laces our fingers together._

_"This alright?" She asked me._

_"'Spose so," I answered, earning a small laugh from her and then a sigh as her body relaxed against mine. I tilted my head down just enough to press a soft kiss to the top of her head._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dead Bite- Hollywood Undead


	6. Chapter 6

**Beth POV**

_Last night was the first time since the Prison fell that I've slept through the entire night. I didn't wake up screaming from nightmares, seeing the faces of my friends and family as walkers. It was the first time since being captured that I slept willingly, and without nightmares of Daryl being hurt, or worse, dead. I fell asleep last night moments after he pressed that gentle kiss to my head, so light a kiss I thought for a moment that I had imagined it. I still can't believe that I had told him about Roses on your pillow. I don't know what possessed me to tell him. But, I did. To make it worse, I told him about that stupid Hollywood Undead song, Dead Bite. I was just kind of rambling on. Maybe it was the stress of everything since the prison, and my kidnapping. Maybe I'm just some crazy, hormonal teenage girl, and I'm stupid for thinking that Daryl wants anything to do with being with me. I know he sees himself as responsible for me. Maybe the kiss yesterday was just a mistake. I know he made some sort of promise to Daddy about protecting me. Maybe he just didn't want to hurt my feelings when I practically threw myself at him yesterday. Now he probably can't stand being near me, and that's why he got up so early today. It's not even dawn yet, and he's not here. His spot on the bed is cold to the touch, so I know he's been gone for a long time._

_I need to get out of this bed, go make myself useful. I forced myself to push the blankets and sheet off me, and to stand up. I made the bed up nice and neat before gathering the clothes I had been wearing the day before. The same clothes I've been wearing for at least a week. I looked at the grubby pants and equally grubby shirt. I tossed the shirt back onto the floor, and began the act of taking off the shorts I had slept in. I quickly put the pants on, then my socks and shoes. I opened the door to the bedroom and walked quietly down the hallway to the bathroom. I took care of business then preceded to the living room, where I could hear the shuffling of people moving about._

_"Hey, there, Little Angel. How are ya today?" Joe asked me as I entered the living room._

_I smiled at Joe, "Good, sir, how're you?"_

_"Doin' good. You're mans out on watch," I couldn't help the small flutter that happened in my stomach at Joe calling Daryl mine._

_"He's not mine," I corrected him, looking down at my feet and trying to hide the blush that was working it's across my cheeks._

_"Ya sure about that, Little Angel? I'm positive that man is smitten about you. Shoulda seen him when we found him. Devastated is putting it mildly," I looked at Joe, studying his face for any hint of a lie. I couldn't imagine Daryl being devastated that I was gone. Upset, sure. But not devastated. He and I had grown really close while being on the run. It being only the two of us made us realize quickly how much we have to lean on each other and how much we missed the group. How much we had come to rely on each other in the group. The moonshine experience had also brought us closer. It didn't mean that I could picture Daryl being devastated, though. Maybe Joe could see my hesitation in believing him, cause he than said, "He was sitting in the middle of a crossroads, crying. Didn't even notice us approach him. Hunter like him not noticing a big group of men coming up to him?"_

_"Oh," I understated and quickly I changed the subject, not sure what else to say, "I'm gonna find somethin' to eat. Want me ta make something for everyone?"_

_"Sure, Angel. That'd be great. We have all of our food in the kitchen, including what your captor had tucked away." He agreed. I turned and walked into the kitchen. My mind was racing. I looked over the food that was piled on the counters. Mostly canned fruit, couple cans of chili, a lot of tuna, and some canned veggies, and a container of Quaker's plain oatmeal. I looked around the kitchen to see if there are any spices. I found cinnamon, and a bunch of herbs and three containers of Johnny's. I shook my head at that, with a small smile. I started rifling through the cupboards looking for a big pot. I found one, filled it with water and turned on the stove. I grabbed the container of oatmeal and opened it. I poured the necessary amount into the water on the stove, to make enough oatmeal for 10 grown men and myself, one scrawny 19-year-old girl. I added cinnamon to the mixture. I stirred it together then grabbed out a cutting board, a sharp knife, and a can opener. I opened up a can of sliced peaches and poured most of the juice from the can into a cup. I poured the peaches onto the cutting board and started cutting them up into little pieces. When all the peaches were cut up I dumped them into the oatmeal. Just like my momma used to make Maggie, Shawn and myself when we were younger._

_"Foods done," I called out to the men in the living room. I grabbed bowls from the cupboard and spoons from a drawer. The men in the house wandered into the kitchen, each grabbing a bowl to fill with food. Every one of them said, "Thank ya, ma'am," despite my admonishments that there isn't a reason to call me 'ma'am.'_

_Joe grabbed his bowl of food and turned to a man that I recognized as Jayne from the night before. "Go relieve Daryl from watch." Then he looked at me and said kindly, "Get yourself some of that oatmeal ya made and go sit and eat. We can serve ourselves, Angel."_

_I grabbed one of the two remaining bowls and dished myself a little bit of oatmeal. I started to walk away from the pot of oatmeal Joe quirked an eyebrow at me. "What?" I asked._

_"You didn't give yourself very much food." He commented._

_"Not that hungry," I explained. He smirked as Daryl walked in the door. I took the chance to go sit down, not waiting for him to make another comment about the amount of food I had grabbed for myself._

_"Little Angel made breakfast. But that slip of a girl of yours isn't eating much herself." He told Daryl as he walked in to the kitchen. Daryl looked over at me, as I looked at Joe in astonishment. Did he really just tattle on me to Daryl, for not eating AND call me his girl?_

_"Alright," Was all Daryl said as he grabbed the remaining bowl and scooped some oatmeal for him self. Then he sat down next to me at the table. Joe shook his head at us both, taking his own food to the living room. "Why aintcha eatin' much, girl?" Daryl asked, voice low and gruff. He didn't look at me. He kept his eyes on his food as if it's going to grow feet and run away._

_"Not hungry," I said, swirling my oatmeal around with the spoon. He glanced at me, eyes mostly hidden by his bangs._

_"Eat as much as ya can. Need ta build ya strength," He stated, going back to his oatmeal. I finished eating what little is left in my bowl. I get up and set it next to the sink. I'm about to start cleaning up the small mess I made while cooking._


	7. Chapter 7

**Daryl POV**

_"Hey, Daryl. Joe said ta switch with ya. Beth made breakfast," I turned to look at who was talking to me. I knew someone had approached. These guys aren't half as stealthy as me. He lifted the bowl of food up as if to prove what he was saying._

_I pulled the rifle off my shoulder, taking a look at the boy in front of me. He couldn't be more then 3 or 4 years older than Beth. I handed the gun to him, and went to the cabin without saying a word._

_"Little Angel made breakfast. But that slip of a girl of yours isn't eating much herself." Joe said to me as I walked into the kitchen. I looked over at Beth and I could see astonishment on her face. Obviously he had already made a comment about it to her._

_"Alright," I said as I grabbed the remaining bowl and scooped some oatmeal up for myself. I went and sat next to Beth at the table. From behind the hair covering my eyes I watched Joe shake his head and walk out of the room. I couldn't help but smirk._

_"Why aintcha eatin' much, girl?" I knew my voice was lower and gruffer than usual; I kept my eyes on my food. I could see her pushing the oatmeal around the bowl from the corner of my eye. I glanced at her. "Eat as much as ya can. Need ta build ya strength,"_

_I went back to eating my food. She ate the last few bites of her oatmeal and got up._

_She started humming as she began to clean. I finished eating and just sat there, listening to her hum. After a moment I got up and put my bowl on the counter next to the sink._

_She didn't look at me as she grabbed my bowl and set it in the soapy water. She just continued on humming. I turned and walked to the wall separating the kitchen and living room. I leaned my shoulder against the wall, back towards her. After a few moments I could hear the soft sound of her voice, but she was quiet enough that I couldn't make out any words. I knew if I waited long enough she would eventually sing a little louder. Sure enough within three minutes her voice got a little louder._  
"She sits up high,  
Surrounded by the sun.  
One million branches and  
she loves every one.  
Mom and Dad,  
Did you search for me,  
I've been up here so long,  
I'm going crazy.

And as the sun went down,  
We ended up on the ground.  
I heard the train shake the windows  
You screamed over the sound.  
And as we own this night,  
I put your body to the test with mine.  
This love was out of control,  
3-2-1 where did it go?

Now don't be crazy, yes now,  
Of course you can stay here  
been in a touring band for going on ten years  
"Big deal," She said, " i guess you're official"  
I only said it 'cause I know what it's like to feel

BURNED OUT  
It gets you down,  
We've all been there sometimes  
But tonight I'll make you feel beautiful once again.

And as the sun went down,  
We ended up on the ground.  
I heard the train shake the windows  
You screamed over the sound.  
And as we own this night,  
I put your body to the test with mine.  
This love was out of control,  
3-2-1 where did it go?

If I were you, I'd put that away  
See, you're just wasted  
And thinking about the past again  
Darling, you'll be okay.

She said,  
"If you were me, you'd do the same  
'cause I can't take anymore  
I'll draw the shades and close the door  
Everything's not alright and I would rather..."

And as the sun went down,  
We ended up on the ground.  
I heard the train shake the windows  
You screamed over the sound.  
And as we own this night,  
I put your body to the test with mine.  
This love was out of control,  
Tell me, where did it go?"

 _A moment after she finished the song she started singing another one. This time I recognized it. She started singing 'Good Morning, Beautiful.' I felt like the breath had gotten knocked out of me._  
"Good morning, beautiful, how was your night?  
Mine was wonderful with you by my side  
And when I open my eyes to see your sweet face  
It's a good morning, beautiful day

I couldn't see the light, I didn't know day from night  
I had no reason to care  
Well, since you've came along, I can face the dawn  
'Cause I know, you'll be there

Good morning, beautiful, how was your night?  
Mine was wonderful with you by my side  
And when I open my eyes to see your sweet face  
It's a good morning, beautiful day

I never worry if it's raining outside  
'Cause in here with you, girl, the sun always shines

Good morning, beautiful, how was your night?  
Mine was wonderful with you by my side  
And when I open my eyes to see your sweet face  
It's a good morning, beautiful day

Hmm, good morning, beautiful day  
Hmm, it's a beautiful day  
(Good morning beautiful, good morning beautiful)  
Good morning, what a beautiful day  
(Good morning beautiful, good morning beautiful)"

_I heard the sink drain. I waited a couple of moments before turning around. She was drying her hands. "Need ta talk ta ya," I stated, when she looked at me. I turned and headed to the bedroom we had slept in. I could hear her soft steps behind me. I opened the door and went in. I pulled my crossbow off and leaned it against the dresser. She came in and sat on the floor next to the bed. I shut the door behind her. "Joe wants ta stay a coupla days and rest up. Up ta ya what we do. We can stay wit Joe and them for a while, and then take off and keep lookin' fer yer sis,"_

_"Stay for a while." She said with no emotion._

_"Are ya sure?" I questioned, watching her eyes._

_"Yeah, 's fine."_

_"They're still out there. We'll find 'em," I promised her, "I ain't givin' up on 'em."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold On Till May-Pierce The Veil  
> Good Morning Beautiful-Steve Holy


	8. Chapter 8

**Beth POV**

_We stayed at the cabin for two days. Then we gathered up our few belongings and what we had scavenged from the Preachers cabin and shed and continued forward. We've been back on the road for three days._

_Daryl and I always slept within a foot of each other. I didn't fall asleep in his arms again, but I woke up every morning with his arms wrapped tightly around me, my head on his chest. Every time we would untangle ourselves from each other and go about our business like it never happened. The third morning, when I opened my eyes he said, "Ya were right,"_

_I lifted my eyes, confused, "Care ta tell me what about?"_

_"I missed you so bad, while ya were gone," He confessed, forehead creasing. I smiled the biggest smile I have probably ever smiled. His fingers found their way to my face, gently caressing from the corner of my eye to my chin. With his thumb and pointer finger he tilted my chin towards him, leaned in and softly pressed his lips to mine. Who knew Daryl Dixon could be so gentle? I kissed him back, my hands cupping his face. After a few moments he pulled back. "Losin' ya, it was worse'n losin' Merle, somehow." He admitted._

_"Don't push me away, Daryl. I'm not going anywhere. You're what kept me going. I knew you'd find me," I whispered, running my thumb over the stubble on his chin. He was silent for a long time. I didn't expect him to say anything else, but he did. This man always surprised me._

_"I'm here, so longs you want me, darlin'," A pause, "'m done fightin' this."_

_My grin got bigger, "'bout time ya stopped fighting this,"_

_"Sassy girl," He said, the smile I love so much taking over his face. "C'mon, we gotta get up." I groaned and he chuckled at me._


	9. Chapter 9

**Daryl POV**

_Last few days I know I had been just short of being an ass to Beth. I'm not good with feelings, and what I'm feeling for that girl has me terrified. Every night we went to bed with space between us, but every morning I woke up with her in my arms. Don't know which one of us closes the distance between us each night. I can't bring my self to pretend that I don't enjoy it, anymore._

_Telling her that she was right is probably the hardest thing I've ever had to say, next to saying how hard it was to losing her, that it was worse than Merle, somehow. My heart was racing when I told her that I was hers, so long as she wanted me. I though my heart might explode. The smile she gave me was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen._

_"'Bout time you stopped fightin' this," She said as her smile got bigger._

_"Sassy girl," I said, smiling back, "c'mon, we gotta get up," She groaned, and I chuckled, fighting the temptation to stay put. I started to get up and she pulled me back down for a kiss. "Ya ain't makin' this easy,"_

_I got up and quickly made my way over to the main portion of our camp, I could hear a small chuckle behind me. I shook my head, fighting the smirk. I looked around the camp, noting who was on guard duty. Joe was sitting next to the remains of the campfire. I sat next to him, silently. I stared off into the distance._

_"What's on your mind, son?" Joe asked after a few minutes._

_"We need ta find some sorta semi permanent shelter. 's almost winter. We ain't gonna survive on tha road," I explained, I pulled my crossbow off my shoulder, and took out an arrow to start cleaning it._

_"Been thinking the same thing. Find and follow the road today, see what we can find,"_

_"Find a farm," I suggested, "Open space, see herds comin'. Already got some fencin' up. Maybe some crops with stood not bein' tended ta."_

_"Good idea. We'll head to the next town and see about some vehicles. Send couple of guys out to scout for a place." He said, watching me clean my arrows. I heard soft footsteps behind us. I didn't need to look to know the footsteps belonged to Beth._

_I lifted my head up towards her, and she smiled at me._

_"Mornin', Little Angel," Joe said, with a smile as Beth sat down between us._

_"Mornin', Joe," She responded as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear._

_"We were just discussing finding a place to hole up for the winter,"_

_"What're you guys thinkin'?" She asked, pulling her knees up to her chest, and wrapping her arms around her legs. I noticed goose bumps on her bare arms. I finished cleaning my arrow and put it back into place on my crossbow. I scooted a little closer to Beth and put my arm around her shoulders, pulling her into my side. She leaned her head into my chest._

_"Daryl suggested finding a farm," Joe answered. I worried for a second that Beth would be upset about my suggestion, having lost her family's farm._

_"'S a good idea," She agreed, and I released a breath that I hadn't realized I was holding._

_"Well, let's get these lazy bones up and get started on the day. Gotta find a place to stay, don't we?" Joe asked with a grin. He stood up and went to the nearest sleeping form. He gently toed each of the men till they stirred and murmured for them to wake up. Everyone quickly got out a can of some sort of food and ate it, then packed their meager belongings. Within' an hour we were back on the road._

_I stayed towards the back of the group as we walked, keeping an eye out for walkers. We found the road within two hours of leaving our campsite. We stayed on the road, until we came to a pile up of cars. We looted what we could from some of them. We continued on, after getting all that we could carry. None of the cars were worth taking. Beth stayed next to me, as we walked, humming quietly._

_"Why don't cha sing whatever it is yer hummin', darlin'?" I suggested. Her big blue eyes lit up in only the way that they do when she's singing or playing the piano. Just like she did at the funeral home, with me lying in the coffin. Some day, I'll make sure she has a piano to play whenever she wants to._  
"Yesterday a child came out to wander

Caught a dragonfly inside a jar

Fearful when the sky was full of thunder

And tearful at the falling of a star

And the seasons they go round and round

And the painted ponies go up and down

We're captive on the carousel of time

We can't return, we can only look behind from where we came

And go round and round and round in the circle game

Then the child moved ten times round the seasons

Skated over ten clear frozen streams

Words like, "When you're older", must appease him

And promises of someday make his dreams

And the seasons they go round and round

And the painted ponies go up and down

We're captive on the carousel of time

We can't return, we can only look behind from where we came

Sixteen springs and sixteen summers gone now

Cartwheels turn to car wheels through the town

And they tell him, "Take your time, it won't be long now

Till you drag your feet to slow the circles down"

And the seasons they go round and round

And the painted ponies go up and down

We're captive on the carousel of time

We can't return, we can only look behind from where we came

And go round and round and round in the circle game

So the years spin by and now the boy is twenty

Though his dreams have lost some grandeur coming true

There'll be new dreams, maybe better dreams and plenty

Before the last revolving year is through

And the seasons they go round and round

And the painted ponies go up and down

We're captive on the carousel of time

We can't return, we can only look behind from where we came

And go round and round and round in the circle game

And go round and round and round in the circle game"

_I noticed the silence around us, not an unnatural silence that happens when the dead are near, but a silence of companionship, and reverie. Our pace had slowed matching the atmosphere the song gave._

_"Knew there was a reason why I call you Little Angel," Joe commented from ahead of us, "Beautiful song, Angel." A couple of the guys murmured their agreement._

_"Thank you," She said, sweetly. "I use to sing for the prison group, and before that in the church choir,"_

_"Maybe you'll sing for us, every now and then?" Jayne asked, slowing to walk closer to us._

_"Sure," She replied, her blue eyes sparkling._

_"Look," I said, pointing at the sign looming ahead of us._

**JASPER, 5 MI**

_"Well, lets eat some lunch, then head on to Jasper. Find a place for the night," Joe announced._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Circle Game-Joni Mitchell


	10. Chapter 10

**Beth POV**

_We stopped and ate lunch under the sign saying Jasper 5 MI. We only stopped for maybe half an hour. It only took us about two and a half hours to get from the sign to the main street in Jasper, by then, though it was the beginning stages of the sun going down. We decided to split into two groups, one to scavenge anything we can use and the other to find a place big enough for us to stay for the night. Daryl and I went with the group to find a place to stay the night. We took a left off the main street and headed two blocks over, figuring that would be a safe ways away from the main part of town and where scavengers generally go. We checked three houses; Daryl tapped on a window or the door, drawing the attention of any walkers inside. The first house had four walkers in it, and we decided to leave them be. We tapped at the next house, and after a few moments nothing appeared. Daryl motioned for me to stay back, and motioned the guys with us to be ready to go in. He twisted the doorknob, and the door swung open. He tilted his head, indicating that the guys should go in. He whispered to me, "Wait till I tell ya 's safe,"_

_I nodded, gripping my knife in my hand._

_After a few moments he stuck his head back out. "'S safe,"_

_I went in, immediately covering my nose. The smell of rotten food and worse was impairing. I whispered to Daryl, "We can't stay here. 'S awful."_

_He nodded in agreement, "Gonna check, just in case ain't nothin' better. Getting' real dark out there,"_

_I wandered into the kitchen while they cleared the rest of the house, hoping for more water or anything useful, since we were already there. I found a couple bottles of Powerade, and a box of old graham crackers. I quickly put the bottles of PowerAde into my pack to take with us. I left the graham crackers where they were. They were probably beyond edible. I went back to the front room, and waited for them to come back. I kept my eye on the street in front of the house, not wanting any herds to take us by surprise._

_A lone walker came ambling up the street. I gave it a few minutes to get closer to the house. When it was a few steps from the porch I went outside and dashed down to it. I dodged away from its reaching arms. I kicked its knee, making it stumble. As it stumbled I quickly shoved my knife into the soft spot on its skull. The walker collapsed at my feet. I leaned over it and wiped my knife on its shirt. I turned and headed back to the porch, and spotted Daryl watching me. I grinned at him, and his lips twitched in response. All the training he had given me before was paying off, in the long run._

_"Next house?" I asked, climbing the steps to stand in front of Daryl._

_"Uh huh."_

_We made our way to the next house. We tapped on the window and door, and once again there weren't any sounds or movements. Daryl shielded his face, and peaked into the window. I waited patiently, knife ready, a few steps behind them. This house is smaller than the other ones on the block, looked cute and older too. It's a dirty white, with a dark baby blue trim around the doors and windows. It's a cheerful looking place. I can imagine a small family of four or five living here. Daryl opened the door and we went through the same routine as the last house. Thankfully this place didn't smell awful._

_The front door opened into a living room, with a fireplace. To the left, behind the front door is a door leading to a bedroom, with a loft bed. To the right is an office room, looks like a nerds heaven, mixed with a mini jungle. Bookshelves lined the lower portions of the room, with posters of Marvel and DC posters, action figures still in the packages. Spiderman paraphernalia was the majority of the room. The other end of the living room leads to another bedroom with a walk in closet. Straight across from the front door are a closet and a small bathroom. Than on the right, past the office is the doorway to the kitchen, with which leads to a breakfast nook and a laundry room/pantry. Next to the entry walk way to the kitchen is a mudroom and a back door. Daryl and I wandered over to the back door, ready to go clear the back yard. We peered out the window of the back door, scouting the back yard. The back porch left us standing on a cement patio, which led to a carport on one side of the house, and down a few steps to a basement door. There weren't any walkers hanging around the back yard that we could see._

_"Think that door is unlocked?" I asked Daryl, nodding my head at the door._

_"We'll find out, if not I can get it open," He answered, smugly. I've seen him hot wire cars and pick locks with ease more than once._

_The basement door had a small rope as a handle to shut it from the outside and a swinging cat door. There were seven steps from the patio to a small landing, and perpendicular to them were three more steps down. I stayed on the small landing, under a wood and plastic awning, while Daryl moved closer to the door. If walkers overran us it'll be hard to outmaneuver them, so Daryl stood on the small ledge next to the door. He pushed the door open and tapped on the doorframe. From my vantage point I could see wooden bookshelves lining the 'wall' of the basement. The wall was really just a couple of blankets hung up, hiding the rest of the room. Nothing came ambling out of the room. Daryl deftly jumped down to the ground and went into the room. I followed behind him. It looked like a teenage girls room. Two TVs were set up on a desk and nightstand, hooked to a computer tower and Xbox, and a nice stereo system. One corner portion of the wall had band posters and concert tickets, and below it was a full sized bed. Another wall had paper covering it, but I couldn't see it clearly from where I was standing, just inside the door._

_Daryl moved quietly and cautiously towards the gap between the wall and blankets, pulling out a flashlight as he did so from his pocket. He had one hand on his crossbow aiming, and the other with the flashlight. He took a step into the area behind the blankets and I lost sight of him. I had a moment of panic at not being able to see him. It only took him a second to pop back out. "Nothin' back there but junk. Must'a been storage,"_

_We went back upstairs to the rest of our group. "Someone should stay here and the rest of us should go get everybody else." The black haired guy, Luke, I think, said._

_"I can stay," I offered, getting a glare from Daryl. "Daryl, I'll be fine. I have my knife and a gun." I pointed out._

_"If yer staying, I ain't goin' anywhere," He huffed, and his stance dared me to argue._

_I glared at him for a moment and gave in. No use arguing with him, he's as stubborn as a mule. Luke and Jayne looked between us for a moment, and both of them shook their heads after a moment._

_"We'll be back in a few, with every one else," Luke said, heading out the door with Jayne trailing behind him._

_"C'mon," Daryl motioned for me to follow him outside, "Le's put up tha alarms,"_

_We went outside and started stringing wire up around the outside of the house, with cans attached. If anything walks into it it'll cause a bunch of noise. The walkers are to stupid to go under or around the cans, so it'll give us a heads up that we have walkers coming our way. It makes being on watch a little bit less nerve wracking. It didn't take us long to set up our alarm system. We've done it so many times now that it's like second nature. We had one walker come towards us, but Daryl shot it with his crossbow before it got anywhere near us. I looked around before going to the fallen walker and retrieving his arrow for him. I wiped the bits of brain off the arrow and onto the walkers pants._

_I tensed as I heard an out of place sound. I looked around, thinking I misheard it. There it is again. The sound of a baby wailing. I looked at Daryl, panic in my eyes, wondering if he heard it too. From the look on his face, I could tell he had._


	11. Chapter 11

**Daryl POV**

_Beth fished my arrow out of the walker's head, and cleaned the brains off it, before heading back towards me. Beth stopped and her body tensed up, my eyes and ears straining for any sign of what made her freeze like that. Then I heard it. The sound of a baby crying. I could see the panic in Beth's eyes; I knew she was thinking about Ass Kicker. I closed the small distance between us, and pulled her to my arms. I couldn't stand the pain in her eyes._

_"Daryl," she said, face buried in my chest, "We have to. I have to help. Try to, at least," I pulled her tighter into my arms._

_"I know," I agreed, "But we're gonna do it safe." I slowly released her from my arms, and swiped the tears from here cheeks with my thumb. "Got yer knife, and gun?" She nodded, showing me both. I took my arrow from her, and reloaded my crossbow. I checked the ammo in my pistol, and double-checked my knife was in its sheath on my hip. "Stay behind me. No stupid shit!" I reminded her, and started moving. We jogged down the block, pausing to listen for the wails. I heard crying, and took a right at the next street. I was starting to hear grunts and moans, as well as the cry of the baby. Walkers were hearing it too. I looked around, still jogging, waiting for the herd to come through. Looking for where the baby is that's crying._

_I looked behind me once more Beth was hot on my heels. A little further back the dead were starting to gather. Only seven so far, but more if we didn't hurry. I looked forward again, and saw two forms in the distance, running, trying to get away from them. "Look," I pointed out to Beth the figures. We broke into a full run. We started to gain on the figures. I could tell that one was a stocky, well built black man. Something about him seemed familiar. A shorter, scrawny figure was slightly ahead of him. I couldn't make anything out about the figure, though._

_It didn't take much for us to catch up with them. When we did, though, I could feel my eyes widen in shock. I heard the small gasp from Beth, too. She recognized them too. No time to talk. I signaled for them to follow me. I cut through a yard, crisscrossing back towards the house we had secured. I checked behind us, counting how many of the undead were still on our tail. The slowest ones were nowhere near, and the faster ones were still a good ways away. Only a hand full of them had managed to follow us this far. I motioned for Beth to continue leading our guests along. I stopped and turned around aiming my crossbow in one fluid motion. I pulled the trigger. The arrow pierced the forehead of the nearest walker. It buckled immediately. I loaded another bolt, aimed, and pulled the trigger again. I repeated the process three more times, before the last walker was on top of me. I quickly unsheathed my bow knife, dodging the reaching arms, and getting behind the creature. In one quick motion I stabbed her in the base of the skull, tilting the knife upwards._

_I turned around, jogging again. I quickly made it back to our safe house._

_I ducked under our alarms, and jogged up the front porch. I walked into the house, eyeing everyone in the room. Beth was hovering near the door, when I walked in. I assumed she had watched me from the window next to the door. I could feel her eyes wandering over me, checking me, making sure I had no scratches. I turned my attention to the man and woman in front of me. The woman I never thought I'd see again._

_"Daryl!" Carol exclaimed, "Beth! I'm so glad you two are safe!" I grunted in acknowledgment._

_"Carol, Tyreese is that…" Beth started to ask, voice cracking, "Judith?"_

_Tyreese lifted the blanket away from his chest, grin taking form, I took in the form in the makeshift baby carrier. The soft brown curls framing the face of the baby I'd dubbed Lil Ass Kicker. I kept my face unreadable. Beth moved forward, reaching for the baby she thought was dead, lost in the attack on the prison. Tyreese gently pulled the hiccupping baby from her carrier, holding her out to Beth. Beth grabbed her, pulling her tightly to her chest. She sank to the floor, sobbing._

_"Are you two alone?" Tyreese asked, moving closer to me._

_I shook my head, "Nah, got a whole group. Split up ta find a place to sleep fer tha night. Be here soon," I watched Carol kneel on the floor next to Beth, and set her hand on Beth's shoulder comfortingly. I wish I could be the one to do that for her, my own insecurities keeping me at arms length away. Especially now that we have part of the prison group back. What're they going to think of me when they find out I've been kissing and sleeping next to Beth Greene; Hershel's youngest daughter. I'm a dirty, redneck old man. She's sweet, innocent, beautiful young, Beth. I shook my head, trying to clear the thoughts from my head._

_"The others?" I questioned._

_"I made it out with Judith, Mika and Lizzie," Tyreese started, "Carol found us. Mika…Lizzie, they…they didn't make it." I nodded in understanding; I knew they would tell us what happened eventually. "I didn't see anyone else, I was near the girls when the prison fell. I grabbed them and got out of there as quickly as I could."_

_Beth started to wipe her eyes, her breathing starting to go back to normal. She stood up, keeping the squirming Judith tight to her chest, Carol stood up with her. I turned my face towards her Beth. She hesitated before coming to stand next to me, her arm just barely touching mine._


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note about Joe's character. I'm trying to portray his speech as a man from the south, who works hard at not having the southern drawl, as if he's EXTREMELY educated. When I picture Joe's character in my head, which, yes, is based (in looks mostly) on TWD's Joe. In my head he always comes out as a southern gentleman, in a position of leadership, and for whatever reason he tries to hide his drawl. I just wanted to explain why it comes out thicker in some parts of speech and nonexistent in others.

**Beth POV**

_Judith. Oh god, we found Judith. And Carol and Tyreese. Tyreese and Daryl moved over by the door, when Tyreese handed me Judith. I thought she was dead. I couldn't let myself believe she was alive. I wouldn't let myself think about her. I sank to the ground the moment Judith was in my arms and started to sob. I let myself cry for everyone from our group, dead and alive. Everyone that I hadn't yet grieved for. My daddy. Maggie. Glenn. Rick. Carl. Michonne. Judith, for finding her, and especially for letting her down, in the first place. I felt a hand on my shoulder; through my tears I could see it was Carol. She was on her knees, next to me. Always the rock, someone who might as well have been the mother of our entire group. I took solace in her gentle touch. I caught Daryl's eye, and found the strength to stop sobbing. After I wiped the last traces of tears from my eyes I gave Carol a small, wavering smile and stood up. I hesitated for a second, before standing next to Daryl, our arms just barely touching. Is he going to push me away again, now that we found part of our group? Now that he has Carol back?_

_I looked into sweet little Judith's eyes and then kissed her on the forehead, rocking her a bit. "The others should be back, soon," I announced, looking out the large windows. "Tyreese, Daryl. Will ya please find something to cover the windows with?" I asked, "Carol and I are going to make Judith something to eat and find bedding for the rest of the group," I needed to do something, and we may as well be productive while we all wait. Tyreese and Carol both looked at me, their faces showing they were shocked at my take-charge attitude. Daryl only grunted and turned to start looking for things to cover the windows. "Ya got formula?" I asked Carol._

_"Yes," She dug around in her pack for a moment and pulled out a bottle and formula, "We were looking for more when Judith started crying."_

_"Good thing we found ya when we did, I guess," We went into the kitchen and I looked in cupboards for any bottles of water._

_"You've changed," Carol noted, as I prepared the bottle. "Stronger, assertive, a woman," she paused, teasing me, "Maybe even a little bossy, now."_

_I took a moment before answering, thinking about everything that's happened to me since the prison was lost. "Things haven't been to easy," I settled on saying, "Didn't really have much choice. Woulda died otherwise." I finished making the bottle, and turned Judith so that she was laying in my arms, and gave her the bottle._

_"So, how many in your group?" Carol asked._

_"Twelve, including me and Daryl,"_

_"How did you find them?"_

_"They found Daryl, while he was lookin' for me,"_

_"Looking for you?" Carol questioned, concern lacing her voice._

_The events of the last couple weeks played through my head, "I don't think I have the words to explain it, yet." I answered truthfully._

_I moved to leave the kitchen, when Carol's hand on my shoulder stopped me, "If you want to talk about it," She stated. I smiled, nodding and leaned into Carol and hugged her. Both her arms circled around me, and I reveled in the hominess that has always been Carol. We stood hugging for a couple of minutes before breaking apart. "I missed you, Carol,"_

_"Aww, I missed you too, Bethy," Carol replied, reaching over and tucking a stray piece of my hair back. Before long Judith finished her bottle, and I situated her so that I could burp her. I could hear the light sounds of a hammer, in the front room. I grinned to myself, and wandered into the laundry room/pantry, still burping Judith._

_"Found a bunch of blankets, Carol," I called out, looking at the shelves lining one wall of the laundry room. The shelves were completely full of blankets and sheets. "Lets grab some sheets, and take them to the bedrooms. Change the bedding. Then we can stack a bunch of blankets and stuff around the house for everyone." Carol came in behind me and grabbed a stack of sheets, and a big blanket. I looked at her questioningly. She glanced at the baby in my arms. Make a bed to lay her in, so I can be helpful too. I looked at the now sleeping baby, with her head on my shoulder, soft breaths against my neck. I left the laundry room and made my way to the bedroom across from the kitchen. I took a moment to watch Daryl nail a piece of wood across a window. I could see the muscles in his upper arms ripple as he hammered the nail in. Daryl turned and looked at me, and I smiled sweetly at him, he smirked in response._

_I followed Carol into the bedroom, and reluctantly placed sleeping Judith in the blanket she placed on the floor near the bed. We made quick work of stripping the bed and remaking it, then grabbed Judith and her blanket and took her to the second room._

"We drove right past that no trespassin' sign

We sat on the tailgate, watched the planes take off

We thought we had all night, there's no need to rush

That's when those cops came pullin' up

And I thought 'Man, ain't this shh.

You're daddy's gonna kill me,

but if I survive tonight I wouldn't change one thing"

Baby I know it sounds crazy

But there was somethin' bout the way the blue lights were shining,

Bringin' out the freedom in your eyes

I was to busy watching you goin' wild child to be worried about going to jail

You were thinkin' that runnin for it would make a good story

I was thinkin' you were crazy as hell

But you were so innocent

But you were stealin' my heart

I fell in love in the back of a cop car

Man they weren't playin'

They sure threw those cuffs on quick

You tried to sweet talk

They didn't fall for it, but I did

You were on the left I was on the right

You get in to smoke

You asked him for a light

And I laughed

He got mad slammed the door

Swearin' Daddy's gonna kill me, but if I survive tonight

I wouldn't change one thing

Baby I know it sounds crazy

But there was somethin' bout the way the blue lights were shining,

Bringin' out the freedom in your eyes

I was to busy watching you goin' wild child to be worried about going to jail

You were thinkin' that runnin for it would make a good story

I was thinkin' you were crazy as hell

But you were so innocent

But you were stealin' my heart

I fell in love in the back of a cop car

Oh

And you were like ohh

Side by side, locked in time

They were takin' their time

But we didn't mind

We talked, we laughed

We sat real close

By the time they let us go

I was already gone

Yeah

somethin' bout the way the blue lights were shining,

Bringin' out the freedom in your eyes

I was to busy watching you goin' wild child to be worried about going to jail

You were thinkin' that runnin for it would make a good story

I was thinkin' you were crazy as hell

But you were so innocent

But you were stealin' my heart

I fell in love in the back of a cop car

Ohh

Fell in love in the back of a cop car

Side by side, locked in time

They were takin' their time

But we didn't mind

We talked, we laughed

We sat real close

By the time they let us go

I was already gone

Yeah

I was already gone, baby

Fell in love in the back of a cop car"

_"I didn't realize till just now, how much I missed your singin'," Carol remarked, from the other side of the bed. I blushed as we finished making the bed._

_"Didn't even realize I was doin' it," I heard new noises from the living room. "I think the others are back," I picked up Judith from the floor and cradled her in my arms, leading Carol back to the living room. Joe and the others had arrived._

_"Howdy, Little Angel," Joe greeted me._

_"Hey, Joe," I smiled, "This is Carol," I indicated to her, "And this is Judith," I smiled down at the baby in my arms._

_"We left ya'll alone for an hour and a half and ya found strays," Luke teased._

_"They ain't strays, Luke. They're part of our old group," I told him, smiling._

_"Hey there, Carol, I'm Joe. Pleased to meet ya, and little miss, there," Joe quickly made introductions to the rest of the group, ending with "Smart aleck over there is Luke," I couldn't help but laugh, as Luke stuck his tongue out at Joe. I keep forgetting he's only a couple of years older than me. "So, how'd ya find you're old companions?" Joe asked._

_"Settin' up tha alarm, heard a baby wailin' somethin' awful. Found these two runnin' like chickens wit' their heads cut off, buncha walkers chasin' 'em," Daryl explained, leaning against a wall._

_"Good thing you found 'em, than," Joe stated, eyes scanning the group, "Welcome to our little group, folks." Carol and I settled onto the couch, next to Tyreese._

_"Angel, would you mind comin' up with somethin' for dinner?" Joe asked me, after a little while. "Got a bunch of supplies. Even some instant mashed potatoes." My eyes widened in excitement._

_"Sure. They've got a barbecue pit in the back yard. Can get some pots and pans out back and make us a decent meal." I said, excitedly._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cop Car-Keith Urban


	13. Chapter 13

**Daryl POV**

_I watched as Beth's eyes lit up in excitement when Joe mentioned mashed potatoes._

_"I'll help you out," Tyreese offered, earning a giant smile from her._

_"Why don't you show me around this place, Daryl?" Joe asked, sitting in a chair on the side of the room. I narrowed my eyes, wondering why he needed me to show him around. Seems like a straightforward kind of place to me. I grunted, moving away from the wall I was leaning on. I showed him around the house, ending the tour in the basement room. Joe partially shut the door as he came into the room. I quirked my eyebrow at him, a silent question. He wandered over to the wall covered in paper. "These are all song lyrics," He wandered up and down the wall for a minute, looking at the different lyrics. "Beth would be at home in this room,"_

_"Not pink enough." I replied, grinning. Joe turned to look at me and started laughing._

_"You trust 'em?" Joe asked, changing the subject. Without hesitation I told him yes. All the while thinking about how badly I need to talk to Carol about why she wasn't at the prison when it fell, and why she was nearby after it fell. I know what Rick told me, but I need to hear from her why she did it. Despite it all, I can't help but still trust her. "What's the story behind the baby?" He asked, and I sighed._

_"'Er mama died, Beth's big sis had ta cut Ass Kicker outta 'er mama's stomach not long after we got ta the prison. Died durin' it. Ass Kickers big brother had ta put a bullet in his mama's head. Beth took on tha job of carin' for tha baby; from tha moment she saw 'er. Ass Kicker's daddy, leader of our group, lost it fer awhile after Lori. She even started callin' Beth Mama. Rick didn't even mind, said she was her mama for all intents and purposes. Everyone helped as much as they could but Beth did most o' it. Beth was with tha rest of us, when tha prison was attacked, helpin' ta defend it. Me'n her got cut off from the prison. No way ta get back inside, not alive. We had ta leave. No way ta get ta Ass Kicker or tha other kids. 'pparently Tyreese was near tha baby and two other little girls, when it all happened and got 'em out. Carol caught up ta them not long after. They ain't ready ta talk about what happened ta the other girls," I explained, remembering the fall of the prison all to clearly, and what Tyreese had told me about their escape. Joe's eyes widened as I told him about Ass Kicker's history._

_"Lot's happened to the kid in her short life," Joe stated, and I nodded in agreement. "Why don't you and Little Angel take this room? Tyreese, Carol and the baby can have one of the rooms upstairs." I nodded in agreement, and Joe crossed the room to the door, quickly going back upstairs. I followed behind him, but stayed outside. I leaned against the porch. Beth was hovering over the barbecue pit. My eyes scanned the area, looking for Tyreese. Beth noticed me looking._

_"He went inside to grab something for me," She explained. "Everything alright?"_

_"Just wonderin' bout Tyreese, Carol an' Ass Kicker," I reassured her. "Tyreese, Carol and her are gonna share a room upstairs. You'n me get the basement room," She nodded in acknowledgement. She stirred whatever's in the pot. Then she flipped the meat in the pan. Spam. Tyreese came bounding out of the house, carrying oven mitts. I went inside as Tyreese handed her the oven mitts._

_I found Carol sitting on the couch, with Ass Kicker. I offered to take her for a bit, and Carol happily handed her off. I settled her in my arms, and she gave a contented sigh. Within moments she fell asleep. Not long after she fell asleep Beth and Tyreese came in carrying the pot and pan of food. She leaned her head into the living room, "Food," She announced. I stood up, careful not to jostle the kid in my arms. Beth handed me a plate with mashed potatoes and Spam. I went back to the couch, sitting in the corner spot. Beth came in behind me, settling on the floor against the arm of the couch, her arm pressed against my leg._


	14. Chapter 14

**Beth POV**

_As the group finished eating they murmured their appreciations. Carol took Judith from Daryl when she started to stir, and sat next to me on the floor when Daryl got up to take the bowls in._

_"She's been cranky lately, I think she's going to start teething again," Carol told me. "I know she missed you,"_

_"I missed her too," I stared at Judith, "We'll have to see about finding some Orajel next time someone goes on a run,"_

_"And formula. We have enough for a few more days," Carol added, and I nodded. "Why don't you keep Judith tonight, Bethy," Carol offered._

_My eyes lit up, "I'd love to, but gotta check something before I tell ya yes," I looked around the room, catching sight of Daryl by the kitchen talking to Joe, eyes on me. "I'll let ya know, Carol." I got up and went into the kitchen. I gave my head a slight nod as I passed Daryl, indicating I wanted him to follow me. It took him a couple of minutes to finish his conversation with Joe, but he followed me into the breakfast nook._

_"Carol asked me to keep Judith tonight," I explained. "Wanted to be sure it's ok with you,"_

_"'S your baby, why the hell wouldn't cha?" Daryl asked, and I felt my face go a little red._

_"She's not my baby, Daryl," I chided, "'Side's you sleep with me, wouldn't be fair o' me to keep her without askin' ya,"_

_"Tha hell she ain't," Daryl replied, "Ya been takin' care o' that baby since she was born, more'n any one o' us. Din't she start callin' ya mama 'fore we lost the prison?"_

_I started to respond but Daryl cut me off, "Even her daddy was referrin' to ya as 'er mama,"_

_I leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Thanks, Daryl." I murmured into his cheek. His arms snaked around my waist as I started to pull away. He leaned his head down to mine and kissed me. My legs felt wobbly from the force of his kiss. If his arms weren't around me I probably would have slid to the floor. He broke the kiss, pressing his forehead to mine. I kissed him once more. "I gotta baby to go take care of," I said, grinning at him. I pulled away from him and went back to the living room, Daryl a step behind me._

_"Mama," Judith exclaimed, as I entered the room, as if she and Daryl were proving a point. I looked back at Daryl and saw his pointed smirk. Carol laughed as the baby reached her pudgy little arms out for me._

_"Didn't I say she missed you?" Carol asked, still laughing and passed me the baby._

_"Good thing, I missed her too," I hugged the baby close to me._

_"Why's she callin' you mama?" Asked Luke, "She your kid?"_

_"I been raisin' her since she was born. Her mama died havin' her, her daddy, leader of our group, wasn't able to take much care of her. He wasn't the same after Lori, her mama, died," I explained._

_"He didn't mind his baby callin' someone else mama?" Someone else asked. I looked for the face behind the voice, recognizing it as CJ._

_"Me'n him talked 'bout it, the first time she called me it. He tole me that if it weren't Lori raisin' his little girl, he was proud ta say it was me. And accepted his baby callin' me mama," I said heatedly, my accent becoming more pronounced. I noticed Daryl starting to look agitated, next to me._

_"Whoa, there Little Angel, I'm sure they don't mean any harm, just curious is all," Joe placated, "Right boys?" He asked, looking pointedly at CJ and Luke. Daryl visibly relaxed. Carol watched the exchange with narrow eyes, taking in everyone's expressions and body language. Her eyes focused on Daryl and I. I didn't realize it, but I had moved my body slightly behind Daryl's._

_"No, sir, definitely didn't mean any harm," Luke quickly agreed._

_"Beth, would ya sing fer us?" Jayne asked, changing the subject._

_"Sure, got anything in mind?" I agreed thankful for the change._

_"Know any Kenny Chesney?" He requested._

_"Yup, I sure do. He's one of my favorites. Do ya know the song 'When the Sun Goes Down'?"_

_"Yes ma'am."_

_I grinned, "Know the lyrics well?"_

_"By heart," He replied, his green eyes sparkling._

_"Uncle Kracker's yours." I told him, tapping the beat of the song with my foot._

"Sun tanned toes, tickling the sand

Cold drink chillin' in my right hand

Watchin' you sleep in the evening' light

Restin' up for a long, long night" I started off.

"When the sun goes down

We'll be groovin' when the sun goes down

Feelin' alright, when the sun sinks down

Over the water, everything is hotter when the sun goes down

Yeah." Jayne's voice joined mine for this verse.

"All day long, just takin' it easy

Layin' in a hammock, where it's nice and breezy

Sleepin' off the night before

'Cause when the sun goes down

We'll be back for more" _Jayne's voice rang out, and I smiled at him, encouragingly._  
"When the sun goes down

We'll be groovin' when the sun goes down

Feelin' alright, when the sun sinks down" We sang together.

"Over the water," Jayne sang.

"Everything is hotter when the sun goes down

Yeah." _We sung together again. I continued tapping the beat with my foot. I leaned my body into Daryl's and his arm went around my waist._  
"This old guitar, and my dark sunglasses" _I sung._

"This sweet concoction is smooth as molasses," _Jayne laughed,_

"Nothin' to do but read all day, until the big moon rises and it's time to play,"

"When the sun goes down

We'll be groovin' when the sun goes down

Feelin' alright, when the sun sinks down

Over the water, everything is hotter when the sun goes down

When the sun goes down, when the sun goes down.

We'll be groovin' when the sun goes down.

Feelin' alright when the sun sinks down

Over the water, everything is hotter when the sun goes down

Yeah"

"When the sun goes down,

We'll be groovin' when the sun goes down,

We'll be feelin' alright," _I sang, nodding to Jayne._

"When the sun sinks down, over the water,"

"Everything is hotter, when the sun goes down" _We sang together._

"When the sun goes down, We'll be groovin'"

"When the sun goes down,

We'll be feelin' alright

When the sun sinks down, over the water

She thinks Krackers sexy when the sun goes down,"

"Mhhmmh. We'll be feelin' alright,"

"When the sun sinks down, over the water

Uncle Kenny's hotter when the sun goes down,

When the sun goes down, we'll be groovin'

When the sun goes down.

Hey Uncle Kenny, when the sun goes down."

"Over the water, everything is hotter when the sun goes down" _I finished the song._

_The group quietly applauded us, while Jayne and I laughed._

_"Thanks for singin' with me,"_

_"Anytime, that was the most fun I've had since the world went to crap," Jayne said, smiling. "Sing something else for us?"_

_"Sure, let me think of something," I agreed easily. It took me a couple of moments before I settled on a song._  
"I can feel your heart beat now

I can feel you really now

In your arms

I can still feel the way want me when you hold me

I can still hear the words you whispered when you told me

I can stay right here, forever in your arms

And there ain't no way

I'm letting you go now

And there ain't no way

And there ain't no how

Never see that day

Cause I'm keepin' you

Forever and for always

We will be together for all of our days

Wanna wake up every mornin' to your sweet face

Always

In your heart, I can still hear it beat for every time you kiss me

And when we're apart I know how much you miss me

I can feel your love for me in your heart

And there ain't no way

I'm letting you go now

And there ain't no way

And there ain't no how

Never see that day

Cause I'm keepin' you

Forever and for always

We will be together all of our days

Wanna wake up every mornin' to your sweet face

Always

Wanna wake up every mornin' with you

In your eyes I can still see the look of the one who really loves me

The one who wouldn't put anything else in the world above me

I can still see your love for me in your eyes

And there ain't no way

I'm letting you go now

And there ain't no way

And there ain't no how

Never see that day

Cause I'm keepin' you

Forever and for always

We will be together all of our days

Wanna wake up every mornin' to your sweet face

Always

I'm keepin' you

Forever and for always

We will be together all of our days

Wanna wake up every mornin' to your sweet face

Keepin' you

Forever and for always

Keepin' you forever, baby

Forever and ever

In your arms"  
 _"Alright, got a long day ahead of us tomorrow. Lets turn in," Joe announced, after I finished singing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When The Sun Goes Down-Kenny Chesney ft Uncle Kracker  
> Forever & Always-Shania Twain


	15. Chapter 15

**Daryl POV**

_I watched Beth gather Judith's things and stick them in her bag, and waited for her to say good night to everyone. She lingered with Tyreese and Carol. I waited, leaning against the entryway of the kitchen. Carol hugged Beth, kissed Little Ass Kicker on the forehead and then came over to me. She leaned up and kissed my cheek._

_"I'm glad you found us," She murmured in my ear before turning and going back to Beth and Tyreese. I felt my face go red. I looked down at my feet, letting my hair hide it._

_Beth finished her good nights, and I took the bag from her, leaving her to carry Ass Kicker. I opened the door, and checked making sure no walkers got through our defenses._

_I led them downstairs, placing our bags near the bed. I shut and locked the door behind Beth, and pulled a bookshelf in front of it. While I was taking care of our defenses, Beth went about changing Ass Kicker's diaper._

_"We need to get her diapers, formula and Orajel," Beth informed me, not looking up from what she was doing. "Maybe some warmer clothes, if we can find some,"_

_"I'll make sure Little Ass Kicker gets what she needs," I assured her, "Make a list for me,"_

_Beth reached into her bag and grabbed out two bottles of water, two baby bottles and the thing of formula. I raised my eyebrows, wondering what she was planning on doing. She explained, "Makin' one for her now and havin' another ready for if she wakes up. That way I don't have to try and find everything she needs in the dark,"_

_"Makes sense," Beth started to make a nest like area on the floor a couple feet from the bed. "Ya want her to sleep in tha bed with us don't cha?" I asked, smirking._

_"Only if you don't mind," She responded sheepishly, I shook my head, smirking at her._

_"'S fine," I agreed. I eyed the bed pressed against the farthest wall and amended with, "But I get tha outside o' the bed,"_

_"Judith will go against the wall. Less ways for her to fall off the bed," She started feeding the baby._

_"'ere, gimme tha kid. Get yerself ready fer bed,"_

_"Yes sir, Mr. Dixon,"_

_I narrowed my eyes at her, "When'd ya get so sassy?"_

_"Dunno, maybe it has to do with the company I've been keeping," She quipped._

_I chuckled, taking the baby from her arms, and propping the bottle in Ass Kickers mouth. She went over to the dresser and started looking through the drawers, pulling out a pair of fuzzy red pajama bottoms with little characters all over them. I looked closer, eyebrow raising. "Eeyore?" I asked._

_"It's that or flying pigs," She laughed, tossing the pants onto her shoulder, opening a different drawer. She pulled out a pair of boxers. "Perfect," She said, throwing the pajama bottoms into the drawer, and moving on to another drawer. This time she pulled out a pink tank top. Apparently whoever lived here was the same size as Beth. Judith slurped at the last ounce in her bottle. I pulled it from her mouth, shifting her to my shoulder. I patted her back, till she burped. I switched to rubbing my hand up and down her back. I sat down on the edge of the bed, letting Beth change. Within moments Ass Kickers breathing slowed and I knew she was asleep. I kept rubbing my hand up and down her back, giving her time to fall into a deep baby sleep._

_"We should see 'bout finding some jarred baby food, too." Beth said, sitting down next to me. I looked over at her. The boxers showed off her long, pale legs. "She's old enough to start eating real food, especially since she's got a couple teeth. It'll be easier to get her that than formula, you'd think. Fruits and things like that. We can even put some of the applesauces into her bottles, dilute it with some water and she can drink it, if we can't do anything else. Formula really isn't enough for her at this age," Beth explained to me._

_"Where'd ya learn all this?" I asked._

_"I used to baby-sit for a couple families on nearby farms and on the outskirts of town. One of the families had a newborn baby. I learned a lot babysitting him. And I read a lot about kids and what they need, so I knew what to expect as he got older and I helped with him."_

_"Good thang ya babysat for them kids, ain't it?"_

_"Yup. Else I probably wouldn't be so good with Judith."_

_"Nah, yer a natural. Even if ya didn't know too much ya'd have had help from Carol and tha others, and ya woulda figured it out as ya went. Aint that what most new mamas have ta do anyways? Figure it out as ya go?" I got up and maneuvered Ass Kicker off my shoulder, and laid her on the bed near the wall. I pulled the blankets up around her, and pressed a kiss to her forehead, whispering, "Night Little Ass Kicker,"_

_"You're real good with her, Daryl," Beth complimented me, I felt myself start to turn red and I mumbled something about it being nothing and getting changed. "There's some tank tops in the bottom drawer that I'm pretty sure will fit ya. The t-shirts probably will too."_

_I went and looked in the drawer. The shirts were the right size, same with the tank tops. I grabbed a black one. There were also a couple pairs of basketball shorts. I grimaced at them, and pushed them aside. I'd sleep in a tank and my boxers. I turned so that my back was facing away from Beth, and stripped my dirty shirt, replacing it with the tank top. I unlaced my boots, putting them next to my crossbow beside the bed. Beth climbed into middle of the bed as I pulled off my jeans. I climbed into the bed next to her, pulling her tight against my body. I leaned my head down and kissed her. Her mouth opened to mine._

_One hand fisted itself in my hair, the other gripping my shoulder. We kissed for a few minutes before I pulled away, saying, "We need ta go ta sleep,"_

_She kissed the corner of my mouth, "Night, Daryl," She rolled over in my arms, taking my hand in one of hers, tucking our hands under her chin. Her other hand resting on Ass Kickers stomach. I pressed my lips to her soft blonde hair, and murmured 'night'._


	16. Chapter 16

**Beth POV**

_I lay there, in Daryl's arms for a long time. I could feel the rise and fall of Judith's chest under my hand, and hear the light sounds of her breathing. Every once and a while she snored. My mind kept playing the day over and over. I couldn't believe that just this morning Daryl and I were lying there, discussing us. And this afternoon we found Carol, Tyreese and Judith. Daryl and Carol used to be so close, yet today he barely looked at her. Was there something more than friendship before? I watched when she kissed him on the cheek, and then he looked down, hiding his face behind his hair, but not before I saw him blush. My thoughts went on like this, until I finally drifted into an uneasy sleep._

_I woke up to the small whimpers of Judith. I quickly pulled her close to my chest and began rubbing her back, murmuring soothing words into her ear. I pressed kisses into her temple. Her whimpers grew in volume, turning into the beginning of actual crying. I sat up, keeping Judith in my arms, being careful not to jostle Daryl much. I reached over him to the bedside table and grabbed the bottle I made earlier. I shook it quickly and stuck the nipple in her mouth. She continued to cry, pushing the bottle out of her mouth. I climbed out of the bed and started gently swayed, hoping the motion would soothe her. I stuck my finger into her mouth, feeling the gums. I could feel a little bump of a tooth ready to push through. She started chewing on my finger, cries slowly stopping._

_"Wha's up with Ass Kicker?" Daryl asked, groggily, upper body propped up by his elbow._

_"Sorry," I apologized, "She doesn't want the bottle. Carol was right. She's teething again,"_

_He grunted, "Ain't yer fault she's fussin' up a storm," I sat at the edge of the bed, ready to jump back up. When her cries didn't resume from the lack of motion I relaxed a little._

_After a few moments she was silent and her eyelids started to droop. My eyes felt heavy, too. I waited a few more minutes before moving us both back into the bed. I kept her in my arms, as I pulled the blankets up around us. Daryl slipped his arms around us, pulling us close._

_Judith woke up three more times, and each time I stuck my finger back in her mouth, till she quieted. I slept until I felt Daryl gently pulling his arms from around me. I rolled over, barely opening my eyes to look at him. "Gotta piss," He murmured, "Go back ta sleep, got a couple hours till ya need ta be up," I grunted, rolling back over to the warmness of Judith's body._

_***************************************************************************************************************_

_I got up an hour or so after the sun began to rise, Daryl had came back to bed after going to take a 'piss,' as he so pleasantly called put it, but still got up before the sun had risen, taking the stirring Judith with him. I was surprised I had gone back to sleep and slept for that much longer. I got up and quickly got dressed, heading up to the main part of the house. I found Daryl leaning against the kitchen counter, Judith in his arms holding a stuffed lion. She was chattering wildly, none of her words more than baby talk. Until she noticed me, than it was "Mama!" And leaning towards me, practically jumping out of Daryl's arms to reach me. I laughed, grabbing her and pressing a kiss to her forehead._

_"Hey there, baby girl," I smiled at Daryl, "Good morning, why didn't ya wake me up?"_

_"Ya needed yer sleep. Ya were up off and on wit her last night. Even when ya didn't have ta get up ya still woke up wit' her. Been awhile since ya had to do that, figured ya'd better sleep while ya could,"_

_I moved closer to him, and pressed a kiss to his cheek, enjoying the feel of his stubble under my lips. "Thank you,"_

_"Ain't nothin'," He brushed it off._

_***************************************************************************************************************_

_I laid a blanket out on the floor, and set Judith on it, letting her crawl and play. She moved across the floor with ease. I had found a bucket of Duplo Legos, and she was happily clanking them together and chucking them across the room. Occasionally she'd hand a Duplo to me and I'd grab a couple more and make a tower for her that she'd promptly knocked over. Every time it sent her into hysterics, making me laugh along with her._

_***************************************************************************************************************_

_"Gonna make a run soon," Daryl stated as he walked into our room. It's been a couple days since we first found the house, Carol, Ty and Judith. We've all been recuperating from our time on the move. Since the first night, unspoken, it was agreed that since Judith and I were together again we weren't going to be separated, even for just a night. I don't think I could handle being away from her for any length of time, right now. I looked up from playing with Judith on our bed._

_"I'll make a list of things everybody needs," I told him, as I tickled her. My smile widened as I listened to her tinkling laugh. I stopped tickling her, and she crawled closer to me, dragging her stuffed lion along. He nodded, watching us. The corner of his mouth tilted up, the smallest of smiles. Judith reached her arms out for him. His smile became more pronounced as he held his hands out to her._

_"'Ey there, sweet heart. Ya bein' good fer yer mama?" He crooned, as she shoved the stuffed lion in his face. "Ya like that lion, huh Ass Kicker? Maybe I'll find ya some more stuffed toys," I placed my hand over my mouth, trying to hold back the giggle._

_"What'cha giggling 'bout, woman?" Daryl asked, eyes narrowed._

_"Nothin'," I said, grinning at him, "Big Bad, Daryl Dixon is a softy when it comes to babies,"_

_"Tell anyone and im'ma deny it," He smirked._

_"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it," I said, laughing, as he passed her back to me. "C'mon baby girl, lets go make some lists," I stood up. "Who's goin' with ya on the run?" I asked, as we went upstairs._

_"Prolly Carol and Jayne,"_

***************************************************************************************************************  
 **Judith Needs:**  
Formula

Size 3 diapers

Teething rings

Orajel

Size 8-12 month clothes (Use your eyes, you can tell if it'll fit by looking at it)

Wipes

Bottles

Jar food. Fruits, applesauces, meats, veggies. (Any and all baby foods but focus on fruits.)

 **Household:**  
ackets

Sweaters

Blankets

Pillows

Toothpaste

TP

String/Wire

Nails

Books

Aspirin/Tylenol/Ibuprofen

Gauze

Bandages

Rubbing alcohol

Breath mints

Deodorant

Ace Bandage

Medical Tape

Duct Tape

Candles

Hairbrush

River/Creek Somewhere to wash clothing.

_I stuck the eraser in between my teeth, bouncing Judith on my knee as I thought about what we needed. I'd write food and water, but that would be redundant. Those are the first things they'll be looking for. Most of the things I could think of would be more pleasures than anything else. I put a clean sheet of paper on top of my first two lists and began to write again. This list was getting handed to Carol, not that she wouldn't be on the look out for these things anyways. The list was much shorter._

**Feminine:**  
Feminine

Midol

Tampons

Underwear

_After a few minutes of staring at my third list I decided to give up. I couldn't think of anything to add, and sitting there staring at them wasn't changing that. I gathered my lists, and adjusted Judith on my hip. I left the breakfast nook in search of Daryl and Carol._

_I walked through the main areas of the house, and stuck my head in Carol and Ty's room, but I couldn't find either of them. I checked the front porch, wondering if Daryl stepped out front to smoke. He wasn't there. I went to the mudroom, and peeked out the window, seeing if they were on the patio._

_Daryl and Carol were standing in front of the barbecue pit. Their heads were close together, talking earnestly. Carols hand on Daryl's arm, their bodies separated only by four or five inches. He wasn't shying away from her touch, allowing the extended contact._

_A man I came to know as Liam came around the corner of the house. Daryl jumped back, as soon as Liam came into sight._


	17. Chapter 17

**Daryl POV**

_I found Beth in our room with Ass Kicker, playing and tickling her. She agreed to make lists of things we needed, and a separate list for Ass Kicker._

_"'Ey there, sweet heart. Ya bein' good fer yer mama?" I crooned, as Lil Ass Kicker shoved the stuffed lion I gave her in my face. "Ya like that lion, huh Ass Kicker? Maybe I'll find ya some more stuffed toys," I saw Beth hide her mouth behind her hand, a small giggle escaping._

_"What'cha giggling 'bout, woman?" I asked, eyes narrowing._

_"Nothin'," She said, with that cheeky, "Big Bad, Daryl Dixon is a softy when it comes to babies,"_

_"Tell anyone and im'ma deny it," I smirked._

_"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it," She said, laughing, as I passed her the baby._

_****************************************************************************_

_I walked with Beth upstairs. I spotted Carol in the living room it took her a second to notice me standing by the door. When she looked at me I nodded my head towards the door, then went back outside. She was right behind me._

_"Does Ty know what happened wit' Karen an' David?" I asked, not bullshitting around the bush._

_"Yes," She answered, "I was wondering if Rick told you. I told Tyreese after Mika and Lizzie…" She trailed off, eyes on the ground. I warred with my self for a moment, finally laying my hand on her shoulder. She gave me a soft, sad smile._

_"Wha' happened wit' 'em?" I asked, dreading the answer._

_"Lizzie…wasn't right. She was the one feeding the walkers at the prison. She thought they were still human, still alive. She…" A tear rolled down her cheek, "She killed her sister. Wanted her to turn, so she could prove that there isn't anything wrong with them. I had to stop Mika from turning, and then…Ty and I decided that Lizzie was too big of a risk. She would be the downfall of Judith, Ty and me. If we came across anybody else she'd be a risk," She took a step forward, so we weren't standing very far apart._

_"I wasn't going to tell him, 'cause clearly Rick hadn't told Ty what I did. But I couldn't stay with him, not without telling him. I knew he would probably send me away. But he didn't. He forgave me, he won't ever forget what I did, but he forgave me." She wiped away the tears on her cheek._

_I shook my head, clearing the hair out of my eyes. Again. "Rick tole me, when he got back. Right 'fore the prison fell. He hated ta do it. I was pissed. Still am, I reckon," I looked at her, hoping she can see how much I hated what happened, how much I regretted it all. I wish I could put into words all that I felt. She's my best friend, almost a mother figure to me. After everything she went through with Sophia I never wanted her to go through the pain of losing a child again. Now she's gone through it two more times._

_"I know," She reassured me._

_"How'd ya find Ty and the girls?" I asked, looking out into the yard._

_"I went back to the prison, I was going to find a place nearby to make a home for myself. I didn't want to be on the road again, especially not by myself. I could hear the battle from a couple miles away. I made it there and everyone was gone. I didn't see anyone inside or out. Not the living, anyways. I saw Hershel…Took care of it. I scavenged what I could from the ruins and took off. I kept an eye out for any signs of the group. Eventually I ran across a diaper in the woods. I knew Judith was there somewhere. I kept going, and eventually I heard the muffled cries of a baby, and the screams of little girls. Three walkers surrounded Mika, Lizzie and Judith. Lizzie had Judith, and almost suffocated her, trying to keep her quiet. I took care of them. Ty was scouting, trying to find food and shelter."_

_I kept my face blank as I listened to her story. My head was spinning, with the shock of Lizzie. I suspected something wasn't right with the little girl, but I never expected all this._

_Carol reached her hand out, laying it on my upper arm. I allowed the contact, letting it ground me and my thoughts. I must not have schooled my expressions as quick as I thought. It took a moment before I noticed Liam come around the corner of the house. I moved away from Carols contact, glad for the interruption of our conversation._


	18. Chapter 18

**Beth POV**

_Daryl jumped back, as Liam came into sight. I turned around and walked back into the kitchen, shifting Judith on my hip. I replayed everything I just saw. The way her hand lingered on his arm. The way he jumped away from it, as soon as he realized Liam was there._

_I grabbed a stale saltine and chewed on it, letting Judith have a corner to gum on. I tossed my lists on the counter, and snuggled Judith close to me, thinking. Moments later Liam walked into the kitchen. He gave me a funny look, more funny cause I've never seen him with out a smile on his face. His look made things even more confusing for me. It was a cross between sadness and something else. I looked at him for a moment, and finally asked, "Everything alright, Liam?"_

_He looked down at his boots, not looking me in the eye. "Yes, ma'am,"_

_I stood up straight, readjusting Judith on my hip again, and walked out the back door, past him. Daryl and Carol were still by the barbecue, this time with more space between them. I silently handed them their lists and went into the basement. I began the process of settling her down for a nap. I got her bottle made, and made sure she had a dry diaper. I kicked my shoes off, and pulled the blankets back on the bed. Suddenly I felt exhausted my eyelids feel as droopy as Judith's look. I climb into the bed, curling my body around hers, holding her bottle up for her. I pile the blankets on top of us. Within moments she's asleep, and I prop the bottle up next to us, on a pillow. My eyelids closed, and I lay there. I heard the door open, and heard the almost silent boots, and the sound of metal sliding across leather. I kept my breathing slow and even. Pretending to be asleep._

_I felt lips brush across my forehead, and then the slight weight as he leaned across me, pressing a kiss to Judith's head. I cracked one eye open, just an eyelash width. I looked at him, with his lips pressed to Judith's forehead, and all I can think of is, him standing there with Carols hand on his arm. I close my eye again. And he's gone. Back out the door and off on the run. Finally I let my body fully relax and I drifted off into a dreamless sleep._

_Daryl, Jayne and Carol got back from the run. They were back a little before sunset. I was just finishing up with dinner preparations. Joe had offered to take Judith for me, while I made dinner. I gladly accepted, thankful for the work and a moment with out people hovering, or needing something of me._

_The three walked in the door, caring a couple of large back packs each. They took them straight into the nook and set them down. I handed each of them a plate of food, not saying a word. I offer Jayne a small smile, though._

_"Thanks sweety," Carol says, when I hand her the plate. I only nod. Daryl quirked an eyebrow at me, but I pretend like I don't see it. I quickly fill my own plate and go into the living room where most everyone else is sitting. Joe and Judith are sitting on a small blanket in the middle of the room. I go and sit with them._

_"How was the run?" Joe asked, "Any trouble?"_

_"Nah, only saw coupla walkers," Daryl replied._

_"Humans?" Joe questioned._

_"Not a soul," Carol answered. I focused on my food and Judith._

_"Where'd ya go?" Liam asked from by the office area, I looked up, since he's usually pretty quiet._

_"Found an ol' daycare, a vets, raided a coupla houses," said Daryl, from somewhere behind me._

_"We split up for a bit, to check the houses," Jayne commented._

_"All three of you went ta different houses?" Liam asked Jayne, eyes flitting across the room._

_"Nah. Just me, actually,"_

_"How convenient," Liam muttered._

_I picked at my food, suddenly not hungry. I kept picking at it until Judith crawled into my lap. I waited until people started taking their food into the kitchen before getting up and taking my own food in, Judith once again on my hip. "I think you'n me are gonna go to bed early, aren't we baby girl?" I cooed to Judith as I put things away. Liam walked into the kitchen as I finished the last bit of my clean up._

_"Anything I can help ya with?" He asked._

_"No, thanks. I think me'n Judith are going ta go ta bed. Would ya mind tellin' everyone where we are?"_

_"Sure," He said, "Ya feelin' ok?"_

_"Ya, fine." I reassured him as I slipped out the back door with Judith._


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter. Sorry.

**Daryl POV**

_Carol nudged my arm, and when I looked at her she nodded her head to the kitchen door. I saw Beth's retreating form with Little Ass Kicker on her hip, like usual. My brows furrowed in confusion. Where's she going? Seconds after she left the kitchen Liam, the guy who was giving us the third degree about splitting up, even though it was Jayne's idea; He wanted to go exploring on his own, despite telling him that it's a bad idea; Meandered in from the kitchen. His head was down and he looked upset. My stomach turned. I looked over to Carol I could feel her eyes on me._

_"Where'd Beth go?" Carol voiced, watching Liam carefully. His head shot up._

_"Downstairs. I don't think she was feelin' to well. Said she was gonna take the baby and go to bed."_

_I took a step forward, and I felt Carol's hand on my arm, I paused and looked back at her. She shook her head and murmured, "Let me go talk to her for a moment, would ya?"_

_She was feeling fine this morning, before the run. I was feeling kind of panicky. Why would she be sick? Why all of a sudden. I nodded at Carol and turned to Liam._

_"Sick how?" I questioned him._

_"Dunno. She was kinda pale," He said, eyes back to the floor. All I can think is did something happen? My eyes scanned him, suspiciously. I've talked to him a hand full of times, and they weren't much conversation like. More like a word or two. Why would she tell him she doesn't feel well but not me? Carol wordlessly left to go see Beth. I felt like pacing._


	20. Chapter 20

**Beth POV**

_There was a soft knocking on the door, shortly after I went downstairs. I was sitting on the edge of the bed, watching Judith crawl across the blankets. "Come in," I called, just as softly as the knocking. Carol stuck her head in the door._

_"Not feeling well?" She asked, shutting the door behind her._

_"I'm fine," I answered, barely looking at her._

_"Beth," She said, eyes boring into me. I looked up, "What's going on?"_

_"What's going on with you and Daryl?" I blurted, looking up. Carol's eyes widened._

_"Oh, Sweety. He's my best friend. There's nothing there. I've seen the way he looks at you. He hasn't said anything to me about you two, yet. But it hasn't escaped my notice that you two are sharing a room. And when ever you're in a room together you kind of gravitate around each other. If he moves, you adjust yourself to him. He does it too. I see how you look at him. I don't know what exactly you two are, but you make his eyes light up in a way I've never seen from Pookie before. You're good for him. I think he's good for you too," Carol explained, as her eyes widened at my outburst. I felt relief wash over me._

_"I care about him so much," I explained, "Something happened, something changed while we were running together. I don't feel…right when he's not there," Carol nodded, her short hair bouncing slightly with the motion. "What were you talking about earlier? You and Daryl, before the run?"_

_"He wanted to know the truth about why I wasn't there when the Governor attacked," Carol answered. I cocked my head to the side, waiting for her to explain. "I killed Karen and David, and Rick found out, and we went on a run. He told me that he wanted me to leave. He gave me supplies and a car, and I left," I was shocked. I felt like my jaw fell open and hit the floor. My eyes were starting to blur with tears._

_"Why'd you do it? Kill 'em, I mean?" I asked, wiping at the tears, angry for always crying._

_"I thought it was right. I think I got drunk on being strong. I never thought I could be, and then I learned just how strong I was and capable of MORE. I just wanted to be strong. For me. For you. Rick. Lizzie. Mika. Everyone. I thought it was right. If you had met Ed before he was bitten you'd understand why I never thought I could be strong,"_

_I wasn't sure what to say. My mind was whirring._

_"Oh," I said, I think it summed everything up that I was feeling._

_"So, that's what we talked about. I didn't know you saw us talking. Is that what this is all about?" She asked._

_"Ya, and Liam made me wonder…I didn't want you guys to see me. I was confused, and Liam came around the corner and Daryl jumped like he had been burned, and I went back to the kitchen. Liam couldn't look me in the eyes. I guess I got scared that since you're back…Daryl wouldn't want to be with me anymore," I explained my fears to her._

_"Honey, there isn't anything in this world that could make his feelings for you change. That man is loyal to a fault. He's dense, and hard headed but loyal," She reassured me._

_I let out a small laugh; Daryl is more than just hard headed. He's as stubborn as a mule._

_"I don't understand fully why you did what you did, but I know you had your reasons behind it. This world we live in, it's not pretty. It's not perfect, and neither are the humans left in it. I know you wouldn't have done it if you didn't think it was right. I don't have any reason not to trust you; I never have. You've become a mom to me, and to everyone really in this group. I feel awful for thinkin' badly of you and Daryl. I forgive you for what you did to Karen and David. I won't forget it. I don't think that's possible. But I do forgive you," I finally said. She leaned over and hugged me._

_"Come upstairs in a bit, if you're feeling better." Carol said, standing. I agreed._

_I carried Judith upstairs, and Carol took her from me, giving me a break. She was barely out of my arms before Daryl was in front of me. He pulled me to him and crushed his lips to mine. There was a ferocity to this kiss that he's never kissed me with before. I felt the air leave my lungs in a woosh, and my heart felt like it was doing flip flops._


	21. Chapter 21

**Daryl POV**

_I barely kept myself from starting to pace._

_"What's between you and Carol?" Liam asked, suddenly in front of me. He actually startled me I was so worried about Beth. I've never felt the way she makes me feel._

_"Huh?" I asked, brilliantly. Liam snorted, and shook his head._

_"You're a real good one, aren't ya?"_

_"What tha hells yer problem?" I asked, my temper quickly rising._

_"You. You're traipsing around behind Beth's back." He said, getting his face close to mine._

_I sputtered, to angry to even form words. I felt my fingers curl into fists at my side. It took all my will power not to punch him right away. "I ain't traipsin' bout nowhere," I spit out._

_"Ya? That why you and Carol were cozy in the back yard, by the fire pit?"_

_"Ain't nothin' cozy bout that. Talkin', like friends do. I ain't gotta 'plain myself ta ya,"_

_"How bout you explain to sweet Beth who's been moping about all day, huh?"_

_I felt my arm rise, not fully realizing what I was about to do, until I felt the hand covering my fist._

_"Whoa, there son. Sure we can figure things out with out beating the snot out of each other. Right?" Joe asked. I turned my head, staring at him. My breath was uneven, panting. I was fighting hard to control my temper. If I let go now, there won't be a Liam left after I'm done with him. Pissed me off even more to hear him call MY Beth 'sweet'. I took a deep breath, then another. I slowly lowered my arm, letting it rest at my side. Joe released my hand, and motioned for Liam to go outside._

_"What's he goin' on about?" Joe asked, quietly after Liam left. I shrugged._

_"Musta seen me talkin' ta Carol this mornin' 'fore tha run. Me'n her had some thangs we needed ta discuss from tha past. She's my best friend. Ain't more'n that. Never was never will be,"_

_"I'm guessing he saw more into than friendship? And I assume Beth must have seen something or he said something to her?" Joe wondered, running his hand through his salt and pepper hair._

_"S'pose so," I replied, "Carol's talkin' ta her. Supposedly sick, 'cording ta what Liam was sayin' 'fore,"_

_"Lets hope they have a pleasant chat, than don't we? Best hope your woman and best friend can work things out. I'm going to go have a chat with Liam. Stay here, and stay outta trouble, please, Daryl," He said dryly, his eyebrow raised with a half smirk._

_********************************************************************************************_

_It felt like forever before Carol came back upstairs. I had stayed next to the fireplace. Everyone in the room had continued with what they were doing, pretending nothing out of the ordinary had just happened. Like I hadn't almost beat the kid for the way he was talking about me and Carol. The way he was trying to say I'd do something to hurt her. Intentionally, even. I cringed, just at the thought of hurting her._

_"She thought something was going on between us," Carol remarked, "Saw something more than it was while we were talking this morning. I told her about what I did."_

_I turned to look at her amazed I didn't give my self-whiplash._

_"Ain't more'n friends," I said, "Why'd ya tell her?"_

_"Cause it was right. When were you going to tell me about you and Beth? I've known since the first day here, but I was waiting for you to tell me,"_

_"Didn't want cha ta think bad of me. Ta hate me fer it. I ain't no good for her. I'm fer damn sure to old fer her," I gave voice to my fears, not looking her in the eyes. I didn't want to see her looking at me disgusted. She didn't respond so I finally looked up from the ground._

_"You are good for her. And she's good for you. We live in a different world, Pookie. Age isn't real important anymore,"_

_I looked away, before turning my eyes to her I gave her a short nod._

_********************************************************************************************_

_I hoped and hoped that Beth would come back upstairs. I was starting to think she wouldn't. It had been an hour since Carol came back upstairs. She was off in the kitchen doing something, when I heard the back door open. I looked at the door in time to see Carol take Judith from Beth. I launched myself from where I was leaning against the fireplace and to Beth in three strides. I pulled her into my arms and crushed my lips against hers. There was nothing gentle in this kiss, just a fierce need to prove that I'm hers, and that she's the only one. She moaned slightly into my mouth. I broke off the kiss, leaning my forehead against hers and growled the only thing that was in my head, "Mine,"_

_Half a second later she said, "Yours," and my lips were back on hers. Her fingers wound themselves around the hair at the base of my neck. I pulled back, with a final kiss._


	22. Chapter 22

**Beth POV**

_It's been a few days since our nonverbal argument. Daryl, Carol, Joe, Ty, Judith and me are sitting on the back patio. We've barely seen any walkers around our current home. Daryl had Judith on his lap, giggling hysterically. Carol and I were sitting back, enjoying watching them playing. Ty and Joe were discussing something, quietly, a few feet away, sitting in the only two chairs on the patio. I watched as Daryl suddenly stiffened up, and I immediately reached for my baby, looking for the danger. I relaxed a little bit when I realized it was only Liam walking up to us. I looked at Daryl, then back to Liam, wondering what was about to happen._

_"Hey, man. I just wanted to apologize for the other day. I didn't go about things the right way, and I lost my cool. I seen my sister get cheated on before. It don't sit well with me to think of that happening to Beth. She reminds me a lot of my little sister," Liam said surprising me. I watched Daryl, wondering how he was going to react. His face was unreadable, but I could see the battle raging in his eyes. I reached my hand out and set it atop his, just the smallest of touches. He glanced at me and I kept my face blank except for the smallest of smiles. I knew he'd make the right choice; he's a good man. He'll forgive Liam in his own way._

_"Can't fault ya fer lookin' out fer 'er, can I?" Daryl finally asked with a small smirk and I could feel the tension ease out of his body. I could hear the slightest sigh come from Liam as he let out his breath._

_"Why don't ya join us, Liam?" I asked as I pointed at a spot on the other side of Carol. He plopped onto the ground with us._

_**********************************************************************************_

_Daryl and a couple others from our group, usually Ty and Jayne, would go scouting the outskirts of Jasper for a farm. One we could live in for a few months until winter passed us by. They wanted it to be a bigger farmhouse that they could easily make some changes to, and something that would be easy to defend. It only took them a few weeks to find one big enough for us all, and than some. There was only one injury the entire time they scouted, which in it's own way was a miracle. My luck, though was that it was Daryl who got hurt. He ended up with a long cut across his ribs, about 5 inches long. Carol and I had had to stitch him up. He was back to scouting within two days, even though I practically begged him to stay and rest before going back out there._

_They found a suitable farm about a month before winter really set in. We all had settled into a nice routine; Carol, Judith and I would stay near the house and keep things going around there, usually with Liam and Joe hovering nearby, sometimes Jayne and Daryl depending on what they were up to. I think Joe's taken a liking for Carol. Everyone else spent the days securing the surrounding area, building and reinforcing our fences, making it as safe as they can. They usually worked until Carol or I went out and told them to take a break to eat. Every other day or so, Daryl would take me with him to go hunting, continuing to teach me how to track, hunt and use his crossbow. Carol or Ty always happily took Judith for us._

_**********************************************************************************_

_We've been here for a couple months. Winters here in full Georgia force. Harsh. We haven't had much for fresh meat, the occasional squirrel or rabbit, if Daryl could find one. The animals were scarce, but it also meant the walkers are slower and aren't nearly as active._

_"Ya know, Judy's going to start walkin' soon," I said one morning as we were sitting in our room watching as she attempted to pull herself up using the bed for leverage. He grunted and I continued, "I wish Rick and Carl were here to see her,"_

_"Me too, baby," He agreed. My heart fluttered when he called me baby. I know he doesn't much care for terms of endearment like that, but I love when he does use them. It makes it that much sweeter. I leaned my body more into his and tilted my head up, kissing him quickly._

_"I think Joe likes Carol," I stated, watching him closely for his reaction. Joe and Daryl have started to get close. Joe often ran things by Daryl, and asked him for his opinion on things. Daryl became Joe's second in command, and it was as natural a thing as breathing. He turned his body more towards me, and his eyes widened for a split second._

_"Ya think so?"_

_"Yup," I replied, grinning._

_**********************************************************************************_

_Joe called a meeting about making a supply run. It's something Carol and I've been discussing for a few days, and the men have been mentioning things they are in need of for a while now. I hate when Daryl's goes on the long runs, or long hunting trips. I'm still scared of being separated from him, like we were because of the Preacher. I'm terrified something bad will happen to him. I'm not ready to lose him. I couldn't help but sigh with relief when Joe said Daryl and me were to stay here. I had had no intention of going. I'm needed here, with Judy and caring for everyone that stays._

_**********************************************************************************_

_Carol and I spent the evening making sure they would have everything they would need on their trip._

_**********************************************************************************_

_The night Carol, Joe, Jayne, Liam and Ty left, Daryl and I went to bed late, Daryl wouldn't go to bed until he knew everyone was settled for the night, and he'd made sure that the watch was going well. We were lying in bed; Judith was in her crib for the night. Daryl and Ty found the crib in the attic and brought it down to our room and set it up a few days after we arrived. Carol has a playpen in her room for nights when she takes Judy for us. Daryl started chewing on his thumb. I took his hand in mine and waited for him to speak._

_"Joe thinks Little Ass Kicker should be callin' me daddy," He finally mumbled, and I grinned._

_"Do ya want her to call you daddy?" I asked him, squeezing his hand a little._

_He smiled slightly before saying, "Ya, but Rick's 'er daddy, not me,"_

_"You're her daddy in all ways 'cept for blood, Daryl. If we ever find Rick and the others they wouldn't begrudge you for being there for her, and taking her on as your own. And we'll tell her 'bout Rick, and Carl, just like we'll tell her 'bout Lori," I paused, "You know everyone here thinks of you as her daddy, anyways. Me'n Carol had talked about this before. We knew you'd say something eventually 'bout wanting to be her daddy,"_

_I saw a slight glimmer in his eyes, and I placed the hand that's not entwined with his, on his cheek, rubbing my thumb across his stubble._

_"Ya did, did ya?" He asked, pulling me closer to him, smirking while he did it. "Ya know, we ain't even married and we're raisin' a baby together,"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Run takes place during this chapter and the next chapter. 
> 
> Time jump-Three months have now passed. I'm going to put Judith at 10 months old, roughly.


	23. Chapter 23

**Daryl POV**

_I've never thought about having a family before. If I did I quickly forced the idea out of my head. I wouldn't risk bringing a kid into this world and risk being like my daddy was. Hell, I never thought much about more than a one niter with a girl, up until Beth. Beth started teaching Ass Kicker how to say my name right before we moved to the farmhouse. The first time she tried to say my name it came out as "Da." It made my heart stop, and my eyes to widen in fear. I'm not her daddy. Rick is. After a few days she managed to go from saying 'Da' to 'Da'l," It sounds closer to 'doll'. After the first time she called me 'Da' I started getting thoughts about wishing I were her daddy. Even though it isn't right for me to wish that. I love that little girl more than I love just about anything._

_If I'm not hunting or working on our defenses I'm with Beth and Ass Kicker. Since the day I found Beth again I've barely let her out of my sight, and now that we have Ass Kicker back it's been even harder to let them out of my sight for any amount of time. Liam and Joe seemed to realize that, and while I'm out working they stick near them, keeping an eye out. Never would have thought that I'd look to Liam to help protect my girls when I can't. But, he's proved himself more and more since the day he accused me of cheating on Beth. He tries to protect her the way he couldn't protect his sister when the world went to shit._

*********************************************************************************

After the meeting I wandered over to Joe, Ass Kicker in my arms. She'd been yawning

the entire meeting, and squirming all over. I could tell Beth was having trouble getting her to hold still so I leaned over and took her. She settled down almost right away. The relieved smile Beth gave me knocked the breath out of my lungs. Joe ruffled her curly brown hair, getting a giggle from her. I moved her so that I was cradling her in my arms, her cheek pressed against my chest. I heard the little sigh as she got comfy and knew it wouldn't be long before she was asleep.

_"When you going to start teaching her to call you daddy, not Da'l?" Joe asked_

_"Ain't my place," I said as my eyes widened. Joe laughed, and my eyes narrowed a little bit. He didn't notice._

_"Daryl, you've been right there with Little Angel last three months taking care of that little girl, in your arms. I don't think anyone in your old group would be upset if she were to call you daddy. You love her as your own, don't ya?"_

_"Sure do. Hell, I wish she were mine," I admitted, frowning a little. I didn't even want to admit it to myself, but here I am admitting it to him._

_"Trust me, son. There isn't a single one of us here that doesn't call you her daddy. If you're not around we refer to you as such. Little Angel, Carol and Tyreese want to, but won't unless you want them to. Talk to Carol and Little Angel, bout it,"_

_I started chewing on the tip of my thumb, thinking about all that he'd just said. They really think of me as her daddy? "A'right," I said, agreeing to talk to Carol and Beth about it. We talked for a while longer about making this our permanent home. Joe asked me to find us safe houses once they got back from the supply run._

*********************************************************************************

I made my way over to Carol and got straight to the point, "Ya think Little Ass Kicker should be callin' me daddy?" She told me she does, calling me Pookie. I nudged her with my shoulder for her using her nickname for me.

_"Cause you've been a father to her when Rick couldn't. You're just as much a parent to her as Beth is. I know you won't let anything happen to her. You'll save her or die trying, like you almost did for my little girl," She told me, answering why she thinks so._

_Everything she said made me a little less scared of the possibility of having that little girl call me daddy._

_*********************************************************************************_

_"Joe thinks Little Ass Kicker should be callin' me daddy," I finally mumbled. I sneaked a peak at Beth from the corner of my eye. She was grinning._

_"Do ya want her to call you daddy?" She asked me, squeezing my hand a little._

_I smiled slightly before answering, "Ya, but Rick's 'er daddy, not me,"_

_"You're her daddy in all ways 'cept for blood, Daryl. If we ever find Rick and the others they wouldn't begrudge you for being there for her, and taking her on as your own. And we'll tell her 'bout Rick, and Carl, just like we'll tell her 'bout Lori," she paused, "You know everyone here thinks of you as her daddy, anyways. Me'n Carol had talked about this before. We knew you'd say something eventually 'bout wanting to be her daddy,"_

_I felt like someone had punched me in the gut and knocked the air out of my lungs. My eyes got a little shimmery and I blinked fast. Beth placed the hand that's already entwined with mine, on my cheek, rubbing her thumb across the stubble on my jaw._

_"Ya did, did ya?" I asked, pulling her closer to me, smirking while I did it. "Ya know, we ain't even married and we're raisin' a baby together,"_

_"What're we going to do about that, then Mr. Dixon?" She asked, biting her lip, lip turning up into an unsure smile._

_"S'pose we'll just have ta get married, if ya want ta marry me," I suggested, nervous about her reaction. Her eyes started to sparkle and get watery. My eyes widened, she can't cry. That's not good._

_She must have seen the panic I was trying to hide. She started smiling, the smile that I love so much. The one that makes my heart stop beating. Makes me want to smile back. She lights up any room when she smiles like that. "'Course I want to marry you!" She said, her hand cupping my cheek. I leaned my cheek into her hand. I couldn't fight back the smile that took over my face. Nothing can make me smile like she does._

_"I ain't got any rings," I mumbled, worried again, "Carol said she'd keep an eye out fer some while they're on the run,"_

_Her smile got bigger, and she leaned up and kissed me. "I love you, Daryl Dixon,"_

_"I love you, Beth. Never loved any thing the way I love you,"_

_*********************************************************************************_

_Beth and I were in the living room the next day, I was sitting on the floor and she was standing above Ass Kicker, holding her hands, while she stumbled across the room._

_"Let's try walking to daddy on your own. What'cha think about doing that, baby girl?" She looked up at me as she said 'daddy. I smiled the second biggest smile I've ever smiled before. She moved them so that they were standing two feet in front of me. She slowly released Judith's hands, her own hands hovering at Ass Kickers sides. I waited, holding my breath. She leaned a little bit forward. For a second I thought she was going to fall. She took a hesitant step forward, and then another, she walked/fell into my waiting arms._

_"Way ta go, baby," I murmured into her hair, hugging her close. I glanced up at Beth, looking for her smile. She didn't disappoint me. My smile widened, and I reached an arm out to her. She sat next to us, and I wrapped my arms around both of my girls._

_*********************************************************************************_

_It only took Joe, Carol, Ty, Liam and Jayne four days to get back from the run. I've been spending the days as close to Beth and Ass Kicker, making myself as busy as I could. Luke and Ronnie were on watch. I was standing on the porch, eyeing the cloud of dust coming up the road. I watched as Luke came running up, "They're back!" I shook my head, hiding my smirk at the kids' enthusiasm. I waited till the semi pulled up directly in front of the house, and the mini-van right behind it. Joe and Carol climbed out of the semi and came to stand with me, Tyreese climbed out of the van and came jogging up. I looked back at the van, wondering why Liam and Jayne haven't gotten out. Tyreese noticed me looking. "Got a surprise for Beth," He said, grinning._

_"What kinda surprise?" I asked uneasily._

_"Just go get Beth," He said, and Carol made a shooing motion at me. I narrowed my eyes at the three of them, then turned and went inside._

_"Carol and 'em are back. Ty says he's got a surprise fer ya," I told her as I crossed the room to the kitchen where Beth was working on making lunch for everyone. She stopped cutting tomatoes and wiped her hands on a towel. I reached down and grabbed Ass Kicker from the floor where she was playing with her favorite toy the stuffed lion. She reached out and took my hand in hers. It's not often we hold hands, especially when we're around the others in our group. But every now and then I'll let it happen, just to see the smile it gets from her. We don't publicly display affection, period. I don't much care for it. Beth understands that about me, and doesn't push it._

_We went back outside just as the back doors of the mini-van slid open. Four people clambered out. I looked over at Tyreese and Carol and they both grinned._

_I looked at the brown hair of one of the new figures, waiting for my brain to catch up to what my eyes were seeing. "Beth!" Maggie hollered, running to close the distance. Beth hadn't moved a muscle. Maggie ran up the steps and wrapped her sister in a hug so tight I was surprised Beth could breath. I watched as Beth wrapped her arm around Maggie's back. She didn't let go of my hand, as she hugged her sister back. I looked back to where Jayne and Liam were walking the short distance with Glenn. Never thought I'd see those faces again._


	24. Chapter 24

**Beth POV**

_There have been so many surprises in the last few days. From Daryl asking me to marry him, in his own, sweet and awkward way, to the surprise Ty and Carol brought home for me, to Daryl finally admitting he wants to be Judy's daddy._

"S'pose we'll just have ta get married, if ya want ta marry me," He said, and I knew my eyes were starting to water. I saw his eyes widen as he saw my eyes start to water, and I watched as his expression grew panicked. Even after all this time he still freaks out if I start crying. I couldn't hold back my smile, even if I had tried.

I cupped his cheek in my hand and told him, "'Course I want to marry you!"

He was worried about not having an engagement ring yet, but he had asked Carol to keep an eye out for one on the run. "I love you, Daryl Dixon," I said as I leaned up and kissed him.

"I love you, Beth. Never loved any thing the way I love you," He said, and the tears that I'd been barely holding back streamed down my face. He reached his hand up and wiped a tear away, then kissed my cheek.

**************************************************************************

The day after Daryl proposed to me we watched Judy walk her first steps by herself. She walked a few steps over to her Daddy, with me hovering above her, ready to catch her if she fell. It was the first time talking to her that I called him her daddy, and the smile it got from him was the most amazing smile I've ever seen. He didn't have any of his usual walls up. His face was unguarded, and I loved seeing him so open, the way I only see him if it's Judy, him and myself. Day by day we're overcoming his past. The scars will always be there, but the pain that comes with it is slowly being overcome by love, hope and our family. Both parts of our families; Myself, Judy and Daryl; The group we've come to be with, and love as much as we loved the prison group.

Every day I've seen something different about the man I've come to love. He's still quiet and gruff. He voices his opinion more, and he's integrated himself into this group. His temper is still there, but it's not as volatile. And he has hope.

**************************************************************************  
Daryl came in to the kitchen announcing that everyone was back from the run, and that Ty and Carol have a surprise for me. I stopped cutting the tomatoes and wiped my hands off. He picked Judy up off the floor where she was playing happily. I reached over and took his hand in mine, thankful that he allowed it. I know how much he hates public displays of affection, but he gives in to me every now and then. I don't often ask for it, either. Now and then I'll lean up and press a kiss to his cheek but I'm okay with our relationship being just that. Ours.

We went outside, standing next to Tyreese, Carol and Joe. I noticed Carol was leaning a little into Joe's side. I can't wait to have some time with Carol to catch up on the events of the last few days.

Four people climbed out of the van, parked behind the semi. I looked over at Tyreese and Carol, confused. They both grinned at me. It took a second before I recognized the figures. Jayne, Liam, Glenn and Maggie. Maggie. I was frozen. I couldn't move, and I could barely think. "Beth!" Maggie hollered, starting to run. Within moments she was up on the porch with me. Her arms wrapped around me. I still couldn't move. Maggie's hug is so tight I'm amazed I can breathe. Suddenly I'm thankful that Daryl's hand is still in mine, if Maggie's arms weren't around me and Daryl's hand not been in mine I wouldn't believe that this could be real. It took me a while, but I finally wrapped my free arm around Maggie, hugging her back. A moment later she loosened her hold on me, pulling back just enough to get a good look at me, her hands on my shoulders. Her eyes scanned me up and down. Then, Glenn was standing next to Maggie. He reached his arms out and wrapped them around the two of us. He pulled us close, and I still haven't let go of Daryl's hand. I feel him take half a step closer, to lessen my pull on him. He didn't hug us for nearly as long as Maggie had hugged me, and it wasn't nearly as tight of a hug.

"Beth," Maggie said, and I looked up into her green eyes.

"Maggs," I asked, a tear trickling down my cheek. She reached her hand up and wiped the tear away.

"I didn't…I didn't think you made it," Her eyes started to water. "I'm so sorry," She choked. I nodded. I was weak. I didn't really know how to defend myself, or how to survive in this world, last time my sister saw me. Just because I understand why she thought it, doesn't mean that it didn't still hurt. I felt another tear fall down my face.

"Mama," I couldn't help but laugh at the little voice coming from behind me. I pulled myself away from Maggie's grip enough to reach my arm out for Judy, Daryl leaning closer to me so we can hand her off one handed. I turned back around, Judy now in my arm, and my hand still in Daryl's.

Maggie's eyes widened as she took in our hands grasped together. I felt my body tense up And I waited for Maggie to freak out. It didn't take long.

"What the hell's going on here?" Maggie asked, her voice scary quiet. "What're you doin' with my baby sister, Dixon? He take advantage of ya, Bethy?"

"It's not like that, Maggs," I said, voice equally quiet, "I'm not the girl that I was back at the prison."


	25. Chapter 25

**Daryl POV**

Pissed me off more than I'd like to admit to hear Maggie say she didn't think Beth made it out of the Prison. I saw the flash of hurt across Beth's face, and wished there was something I could do to take that pain away. I wanted to punch someone when she started crying more.

The little girl in my arms, and Beth's hand in mine are probably the only things that kept me from doing so. "Mama," Ass Kicker said, and I leaned my upper body closer to Beth's so she can grab her one handed. I knew the moment that Maggie saw our hands together she'd pitch a fit. Her eyes widened, and I felt Beth's body tense next to mine. Hell, mine tensed up too, ready for the wrath of Maggie. Maggie's temper is damned close to as explosive as mine.

"What the hell's going on here?" Maggie questioned, her voice low. "What're you doin' with my baby sister, Dixon? He take advantage of ya, Bethy?"

"It's not like that, Maggs," Beth said, voice just as low as her sisters. "I'm not the girl that I was back at the prison."

"Gonna say anything, Dixon?" Maggie asked, turning towards me.

"Ain't never taken 'vantage of 'er. Ain't like that. She's grown up. Ain't the kid she was 'fore. Hell, ain't none of us the same's 'fore the prison," I answered.

Maggie turned her face back towards Beth, "What would Daddy say bout ya'll?" Her words were meant to hurt, and I saw the pain flicker across Beth's face as the words registered.

"Daddy's dead. And if he were here, Maggie, he'd be happy that I'm happy. He always liked Daryl, treated him like family. Daryl ain't never hurt me, and Daddy would approve. He knew Daryl's a good man," Beth said, her voice cold, sending shivers down my back. "He'd be damned proud I fell in love with as good a man as Daryl Dixon,"

My heart felt fit to burst at Beth's statement about how her Daddy would feel about us if he were still alive. I felt everyone's eyes on me and I took my eyes away from Beth's face, looking at all of the faces of the group gathered around me. My eyes lingered on Glenn's. His brown eyes looked back at me with a look of sympathy, and he took a step forward, putting his hand on Maggie's shoulder.

"Maggie, you need to calm down and take a minute. Don't start fighting as soon as we get you and Glenn back. Take some time to calm down, get to know our group, and to have a real conversation with Beth and Daryl. Things may surprise ya," Carol said, stepping away from Joe's side.

Maggie eyed me, Beth and then Carol, finally turning and looking at Glenn. He nodded and she visibly relaxed. "We can catch up later, Maggie," Beth said, "For now, lets get ya settled in, and unpack from that run,"

"Alright," She agreed, nodding. I let out a silent breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Ya wanna take her for awhile while I get 'em set up?" Beth asked, nodding towards Ass Kicker.

"Find 'er a snack or somethin'," I agreed, pulling my hand from Beth's and reaching for Judith. She leaned up and kissed my cheek.

**********************************************************************************

Damn semi took hours to unload. But, we got everything we needed for the fences and defenses, clothes for everyone, food to last us at least six months comfortably, with out me having to hunt daily. There's enough medicine and medical supplies to supply a clinic in the old world. If I didn't know better I'd think they raided a hospital. Beth, Maggie and Carol stayed mostly in the house to organize and put things where they belonged, while the rest of us trooped back and forth. Each time I took something in the house I looked around making sure Maggie didn't go and kill Beth cause of how mad she was. My last trip inside I looked around, not seeing either Beth or Maggie, but Carol was sitting right there in the kitchen. "Where'd they go?" I questioned.

"To talk, relax. Nothing's going to happen," Carol answered, smiling at me. "I got what you asked for,"

"Ya did?"

"Yep. Joe helped. We got you an engagement ring too. Just in case. And wedding rings, even if ya'll don't want to wait 'bout being engaged and just be married,"

I was surprised at all the thought she and Joe put into it, "Any trouble getting' it?" I asked, hoping they hadn't had trouble.

"Nope, nice and easy. Me and Joe slipped off at Wal-Mart and visited the jewelry section. No more trouble than it already was to clear out the store," She pulled two rings out of her pockets. One is plain sterling silver, with a black band in the middle. Made it look like one of those spinner rings, except this doesn't spin. The other ring is silver, too, but the ring has diamonds set into the metal, all the way around it. Carol reached into her other pocket, handing me two more rings. These two match, both black with a silver swirl going all the way around.

I looked up from studying the rings, looking into Carol's icy blue eyes. "Thank ya," I said, simply. She stepped over to me and hugged me. It took me half a second to hug her back.

**********************************************************************************

"Let's talk," Maggie said, walking into kitchen with Beth right behind her.

"Inna second, gotta talk ta Beth first," I said, motioning for Beth to follow me. Carol already told me she'd keep Ass Kicker for us for a while. I took Beth upstairs to our room, and shut the door behind us. I pulled the four rings out of my pockets. I held out the two engagement rings. "Engagement rings, or weddin' rings. Don't matter none ta me which ya want. We can have a weddin' if ya want, or just go 'bout 's if we are," I murmured.

"Let's have a wedding," She said, "Let all of our loved ones celebrate us too," I put the two wedding rings back in my pocket, and held her engagement ring in my fingers. She held out her hand for me, and I put the ring on her finger, my hand shaking. Soon as it was on her finger she reached for the other ring, grabbing my hand to put it on. When we both had our rings on she kissed me. Her kiss was possessive. I broke off the kiss after a bit.

"C'mon, 'fore your sister kills me," I joked.

Her eyes narrowed and she grabbed the front of my shirt, pulling my face down close to hers. "Careful what'cha say, Dixon. Maggie's got a temper worse'n yours," I ducked my face down kissing her again.

"I know, baby," I said taking her hand and walking with her back to the kitchen.

**********************************************************************************

Maggie and I went outside and walked a couple hundred yards from the house. When we stopped she turned to face me. I waited for her to say what was on her mind. "You love her?"

"Ya,"

"Ya gonna marry her?" She nodded towards the ring on my finger.

"Yes ma'am," Figured respect would be the way to go. "She's tha most important thing in this world ta me. Her'n Ass Kicker. Want ta be a real family," I said, looking Maggie right in the eyes, I wasn't even fidgeting with my crossbow.

"Beth said yer gonna be Judith's daddy?" She asked, and I nodded again. She nodded back at me. I knew she wasn't done talking, and I waited for her. "Beth's right. Daddy woulda been proud of 'er, and ya. He liked ya, loved ya even. And Beth ain't a kid anymore. But she's still my little sister. Ya hurt her and yer gonna be inna world o' trouble, Dixon. That goes for Judy too,"

"Ya ain't the only one ta kick my ass if I fuck anythang up," I agreed.


	26. Chapter 26

**Beth POV**

It was really nice of Carol to offer to keep Judith so me and Maggie can talk, while everyone else was out unloading the semi. I felt kind of bad, going off to talk to Maggie right now while every one is unloading, but who knows when we'll have the chance to again, without everyone butting in and hearing our business.

I took Maggie into mine and Daryl's room. I jumped right into what I had to say. I know my sister and if I don't say my piece first I won't get the chance. "Daryl and I got outta the prison together. We ran 'til we found this funeral home. We got a herd on tha front porch and Daryl told me ta run, get out the back way. I was hurt, got my ankle stuck in a small trap day 'fore. Anyways, this guy grabbed me, drugged me and stuffed me in a car. He took me to this cabin in the woods. I was drugged for days. Still not sure exactly how long he had me," Maggie's eyes were wide and she opened her mouth to say something. I gave her a look, telling her not to interrupt me. If she interrupts me now I won't ever tell her. I won't tell this story again. I want it behind me. "I don't know everything, cause I wasn't there. But Joe told me a lot 'bout how he met up with Daryl and what Daryl told him about before they met. Daryl ran after that car 'til he couldn't. Till he literally couldn't run any more. Joe found him in tha middle of a crossroads, cryin', apparently. Didn't even notice Joe's group come up ta him. Anyways, Joe and his group offered ta help Daryl find me. They looked for a couple days and found where the Preacher was keepin' me. Daryl killed him. We kissed for tha first time when he unchained me. We didn't jump right inta bed together or nothing. Joe gave us a room together. Ain't either of us wanted ta be separated again. He tried to sleep on tha floor and I told him that's ridiculous and ta get in the bed. When we found Carol me and him were a bit rocky, cause I got jealous. We worked it out with tha help of Liam, and Carol set me straight. I love him, Maggs. He's a good man. He's been nothin' but amazin' ta me and Judy. And he asked me ta marry him. And he's Judy's daddy in all ways that matter,"

I waited for everything I was saying to sink in, her face had so many emotions cross it. Anger, pain, love, horror. Finally, acceptance. "I'm so sorry, Bethy," She said, a tear trickling down. "I'm sorry for yellin' at ya both. And fer jumpin' ta conclusions. Yer my little sister. I'm always gonna worry 'bout ya and try ta protect ya no matter what,"

I stepped close to my sister and wrapped my arms around her. My face pressed into her neck. "I know. I love ya for it. But I'm not a little girl anymore,"

"I know ya ain't," We hugged for a couple of moments more. We pulled away from each other. I went and sat down on the end of my bed, motioning for Maggie to sit too. "So, yer getting' married?" She asked. I knew I had a big goofy grin on my face.

"And he finally admitted ta wantin' to be Judy's daddy. Joe called him out on it. Me'n Carol were makin' bets on how long it'd take him ta admit it. All the guys 'round here call him her Daddy. When I talk ta Judy and have ta say anythin' bout Daryl I call him daddy. And her first steps on her own, she walked ta him," I knew I was rambling a bit, but there's nothing better than talking about your boyfriend and daughter, love life, and family life with your big sister. Me and Carol have talked, but that's more a mother and daughter talk than anything. It's just not the same.

"I know he's a good man, Bethy. Just shocked me a bit, not gonna lie. He'll be a good daddy to that little girl, just like ya make a good mama for her. I'm real proud of ya, and Daddy would be too," She reached over and took my hand in hers. "C'mon, let's go get stuff done. I still wanna talk ta Daryl, though,"

I laughed and stood up, tugging Maggie up with me.

*********************************************************************

"Let's talk," Maggie said, when she saw Daryl as we walked into the kitchen.

"Inna second, gotta talk ta Beth first," He said, motioning for me to follow him. I followed him back upstairs to our room. He pulled four rings out of my pockets. He held out two engagement rings. "Engagement rings, or weddin' rings. Don't matter none ta me which ya want. We can have a weddin' if ya want, or just go 'bout 's if we are," he murmured, eyes on my face.

"Let's have a wedding," I said, "Let all of our loved ones celebrate us too," He put the wedding rings back into his pocket, leaving the engagement rings in his hand. I held out my hand for him, and he put the ring on my finger, his hand shaking. Soon as it was on my finger I reached out for the other ring, grabbing his hand to put it on. When we both had our rings on I kissed me. I kissed him with a possessiveness that I've never shown before. He broke our kiss off.

"C'mon, 'fore your sister kills me," He joked.

My eyes narrowed and I grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling his face down close to mine. "Careful wat'cha say, Dixon. Maggie's got a temper worse'n yours," He ducked down, kissing me again.

"I know, baby," he said taking my hand, and walking with me back to the kitchen. I had a silly little grin, and I couldn't help but stop him to kiss him on the cheek.

*********************************************************************

"Let's sit outside, have a little fire," Jayne suggested. Everyone's crammed into the living room and kitchen and despite the fact that we're happy everyone made it home safe and we have everything we wanted and more, we were all a little cramped. After dinner we all spend some time together in the common areas of the house. Some times we'll play games, or just sit and talk. Some nights I'll sing for everybody. Now that Maggie and Glenn are with us the living room is still comfortable for everyone, just a little more cramped, especially till we get used to having a couple more people in the house.

"That's a great idea!" I exclaimed. One of my favorite things to do back on Daddy's farm before the Dead started wandering around was to have a fire and sit with Daddy, Sean and Maggie. Maggie and me usually ended up singing for Daddy and Sean. We've had a warm couple of days, so it won't be too cold outside, especially if we've got a decent fire going. Winter won't last much longer the days are getting warmer and warmer. I'm glad we haven't had a very hard winter. But, this is still Georgia and the weather can turn around and bite me in the behind for thinking about how calm it's been.

"We'll go get the fire set up," Carol offered, motioning to Joe. Her and Joe have been nearly inseparable since they got back from the run this morning. I let out a small laugh and Carol gave me a mock glare. It made me laugh harder. As she walked past me she swatted my shoulder.

Jayne got up and followed behind them, I raised my eyebrow at him in question. "I gotta get something," He said, wiggling his eyebrows at me. I shook my head at his antics and leaned into Daryl.

I turned my face up towards his, my mouth next to his ear, "Wanna formally announce us getting' married?" I whispered.

"Sure, baby," He said as he reached out and started playing with the ends of my hair.

"Maggs, you good with Judy for a bit? Gonna get the play pen from Carol's room ta bring outside for her," I asked a few minutes later.

"Yup," She said, tickling Judy's belly. I tugged on Daryl's hands, pulling him up to come with me.


	27. Chapter 27

**Daryl POV**

Something about Beth whispering in my ear, asking if I wanted to announce about our engagement set my blood on fire, and my heart to racing. This fiery, feisty thing next to me wanted to announce to the world that she's going to be mine in all ways. That I'm hers. I never thought someone could make me feel this way. I'd do anything to see her smile.

*********************************************************************

Beth dragged me up behind her, not that I was protesting. I followed a step behind her, her hand still clasped in mine, between us. "I want to bring Judy's play pen out to the fire. She's got a bit before bed time, but I don't want to leave her in the house alone," she explained.

"'S fine, I'll carry it fer ya,"

"Duh, it's why I'm draggin' ya with me," she teased.

"Treatin' me like a piece o' damn meat, ain't ya?" I teased right back. The way she looked at me, I thought my heart would stop. A look filled with so much love and happiness, and laughter. It's the same look she gets on her face when Ass Kicker does something real special, like her first steps. Or she learned a new word. I don't think she's ever looked at me like this before.

I stopped, yanking on her hand, pulling her to me. I thread my fingers into her golden soft hair and kiss her. She sighed into my mouth.

*********************************************************************

Joe and Carol set up a some chairs round the fire pit out back. I took the play pen out, setting it up for Beth right behind a couple of chairs. She sat down, Ass Kicker on her lap mumbling her gibberish. Maggie carried out a couple baby blankets for her, giving one to Beth and putting one in the play pen. I sat down next to Beth. Ass Kicker reached her arms out for me, and I picked her up, settling her in my lap. Everyone wandered out of the house, finding places to sit. Maggie and Glenn sat on Beth's left. Joe and Carol sat two seats to the right of me, and Jayne sat down to my immediate right, holding a guitar.

"You got a guitar?" Beth asked, voice full of wonder.

"Thought ya'd like this. Figured you could sing somethin' and I could play for ya. I pick up songs quick," Jayne said.

Honestly, I was happy that he got the guitar. I love listening to Beth sing. Even back at the prison, when everyone thought I didn't. Hell. I didn't think I did, either. But I know I do, now.

"I'll start humming a song and you see if ya can play it," she said, starting to hum when Jayne nodded.

"How lovely is

Your dwelling place

Oh Lord Almighty,

My soul doth long

And even faint

For You

Here my heart

Is satisfied

Within Your presence

I see beneath

The shadow of

Your wings"

Maggie joined in, "Better is one day in Your courts

Better is one day in Your house

Better is one day in Your courts

Than thousands elsewhere

Better is one day in Your courts

Better is one day in Your house

Better is one day in Your courts

Than thousands elsewhere

How lovely is

Your dwelling place

Oh Lord Almighty,

My soul doth long

And even faint

For You

Here my heart

Is satisfied

Within Your presence

I see beneath

The shadow of

Your wings

Better is one day in Your courts

Better is one day in Your house

Better is one day in Your courts

Than thousands elsewhere

Better is one day in Your courts

Better is one day in Your house

Better is one day in Your courts

Than thousands elsewhere

(My heart and flesh cry out)

My heart and flesh cry out

For You, the Living God

Your Spirit's water to my soul

I've tasted, and I've seen

Come once again to me

I will draw near to You

I will draw near to You

To You

Better is one day in Your courts

Better is one day in Your house

Better is one day in Your courts

Than thousands elsewhere

Better is one day in Your courts

Better is one day in Your house

Better is one day in Your courts

Than thousands elsewhere

Better is one day in Your courts

Better is one day in Your house

Better is one day in Your courts

Than thousands elsewhere

Better is one day in Your courts

Better is one day in Your house

Better is one day in Your courts

Than thousands elsewhere"

The song ended and Maggie murmured, "You used to sing that for Daddy and Sean when we sat around the fire pit on our farm,"

"It was Sean's favorite song," Beth agreed.

"Sing some Michelle Branch, Bethy. You were always playin' her music, drivin' us all crazy with it blastin' across the house," Maggie suggested, patting Beth's knee. "How 'bout All You Wanted? Remember that one?"

"Sure do," and she hummed for a second before Jayne picked it up on the guitar.

"I wanted to be like you

I wanted everything

So I tried to be like you

And I got swept away

I didn't know that it was so cold

And you needed someone

to show you the way

So I took your hand and we figured out

That when the time comes

I'd take you away

If you want to

I can save you

I can take you away from here

So lonely inside

So busy out there

And all you wanted

was somebody who cares

I'm sinking slowly

So hurry hold me

Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on

Please can you tell me

So I can finally see

Where you go when you're gone

If you want to

I can save you

I can take you away from here

So lonely inside

So busy out there

And all you wanted

was somebody who cares

All you wanted was somebody who cares

If you need me you know I'll be there

Oh, yeah

If you want to

I can save you

I can take you away from here

So lonely inside

So busy out there

And all you wanted

was somebody who cares

Please can you tell me

So I can finally see

Where you go when you're gone"

The whole time she sang that song Ass Kicker wiggled around in my lap, cooing and giggling happily. She's never quite as happy as when her Mama is singing. I ran my fingers through her curly brown hair, and she let out a little sigh. She stood up, and my hands are wrapped around her narrow baby hips. Her little fingers began tugging on my stubble, and poking at my cheek. I let out a low laugh at her pokes and prods. She jumped up and down a little, and a couple of the group laughed at her antics.

"Dada," she said, still poking and prodding. I froze. Did she? I looked over at Beth, wondering if I was hearing things. Her grin and wide eyes told me I wasn't. My mouth slowly widened.

"She just called ya dada, baby." Beth said, double confirming it.

"Congrats, Pookie," Carol told me, and I couldn't take my eyes off the little girl in front of me.

"Dada," she said again. I couldn't figure out how to make my mouth work, to say anything. There aren't any words for me to describe what I'm feeling right now. I lifted my eyes away from my little girl, looking at all the faces sitting around the fire with us, everyone watching me. Carol and Joe looked content, Maggie and Glenn looked proud and happy, Glenn had a goofy grin on his face. Every one was smiling at me. My eyes settled on Beth's. Her baby blue eyes were sparkling again, the fire casting an orange hue across her face. She looks absolutely radiant.

"She called me Dada," I exclaimed, causing Beth to giggle. I looked back to Judith, "Hiya baby girl. Dada's gotcha,"

I saw Beth stand up, from the corner of my eye. I turned my head, watching her come kneel next to my chair. She put a hand on my thigh, and the other one traced Ass Kickers face, forehead down her jaw.

"I love you both so much," she said, voice quiet.

"I love ya both too," I replied, setting my hand gently on the back of her head, my fingers playing with her hair.

"Ya ready ta tell everyone our news?" She asked voice barely a whisper.

I took a deep breath, and then said, "We gotta 'nouncement," the group became silent at my words.

"Beth an' me are gonna get married,"

Everyone started smiling, and congratulating us. I'm surprised at how happy everyone is by this. Even Maggie and Glenn seem happy about it.

*************************************************************************  
"Maggs, will ya sing a coupla songs with me?" Beth asked when everyone stopped congratulating us and asking us questions about when we were going to do it, and how we want to do it.

"What songs?" Maggie questioned.

Beth's lips quirked up in another smile, "The Tide Is High, and This Is What Dreams Are Made Of,"

Maggie laughed, "I haven't sung those since ya were in middle school, Beth,"

"I know, but I betcha remember the words,"

Maggie looked over at me, "She used to love The Lizzie McGuire Show, and she watched the Lizzie McGuire Movie a thousand times, singing along to both those songs. Then she'd make me sing 'me with her. Pretend we were singin' in front o' stadium full o' people,"

I chuckled, as I imagined a younger Beth and Maggie doing just that.

"Maggie!" Beth exclaimed, pretending to be upset for telling me that story.

"Start singin' I'll join in. Like we did when we were young."

"The tide is high but I'm holding on

I'm gonna be your number one

I'm not the kind of girl who gives up just like that

Oh, no

It's not the things you do that tease and wound me bad

But it's the way you do the things you do to me

I'm not the kind of girl who gives up just like that

Oh, no

The tide is high but I'm holding on

I'm gonna be your number one

Number one, number one

Every girl wants you to be her man

But I'll wait my dear 'til it's my turn

I'm not the kind of girl who gives up just like that

Oh, no

The tide is high but I'm holding on

I'm gonna be your number one

Number one, number one

Every girl wants you to be her man

But I'll wait my dear 'til it's my turn

I'm not the kind of girl who gives up just like that

Oh, no

The tide is high but I'm holding on

I'm gonna be your number one"

Jayne jumped in a couple lines into the song with the guitar and Maggie joined in when Beth started singing the chorus. I looked down at Judith, still in my lap. Her eyes getting heavy. I leaned over to Beth's chair and grabbed the baby blanket, tucking it around the baby.

"Hey now

Hey now

Hey now

Hey now

Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?

I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright

When I see you smiling, I go

Oh oh oh

I would never want to miss this

'cause in my heart I know what this is

Hey now

Hey now

This is what dreams are made of

Hey now

Hey now

This is what dreams are made of

I've got somewhere I belong

I've got somebody to love

This is what dreams are made of

(Hey now)

(Hey now)

Have you ever wondered what life is about?

You could search the world and never figure it out

You don't have to sail the oceans

No no no

Happiness is no mystery it's

Here now it's you and mE

Open your eyes

(This is what dreams are made of)

shout to the sky

(This is what dreams are made of)

Then I see u smiling, I go

Oh oh oh

Yesterday my life was duller

Now everything's Technicolor

(Hey now)

(Hey now)

Hey now

This is what dreams

This is what dreams are made of

Hey now

Hey now

This is what dreams are made of

I've got somewhere I belong

I've got somebody to love

This is what dreams are made of

(Hey now)

(Hey now)

Hey now

This is what dreams

This is what dreams are made of"

Beth caught my eyes in the first verse and I couldn't break away from her gaze. I knew she was singing this song for us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better Is One Day-Kutless  
> All I Wanted-Michelle Branch  
> The Tide Is High-Atomic Kittens (or Blondie, depending on what generation you are)  
>  Dreams Are Made Of as performed by Hilary and Haley Duff.
> 
> Better Is One Day has a special place in my heart cause someone I love dearly used to sing that song for me all the time. So, I decided to make it an important song for Beth about her brother and dad. I felt like we needed a bit of Hershel feels.
> 
> Dreams Are Made Of seemed like a cute and great choice for Beth to sing to Daryl, and a cute little back story on it.


	28. Chapter 28

**Beth POV**

"She called meh Dada," He said. I lifted my head up from his bare chest to look at him, and see the grin I knew would be there.

"You deserve it," I told him, trailing my fingers across the stubble on his cheek. "What're you doin' today?"

"Workin' on tha generators. Joe and 'em got a new one from Home Depot. Goin' ta set it up, and try ta fix the old one. See if I can get ya some hot water, get the lights workin',"

"No more icy cold bathing? Judy won't have ta freeze when I bathe her? Get to it!" I said, nudging him. He laughed, as his arms tightened around me, keeping me from nudging him out of the bed, unless I wanted to end up on the floor with him.

"I'm goin', woman." He stuck his tongue out at me, body not moving.

"Sure looks like it," I teased. Judith started crying in her crib. I sighed, and Daryl let his arms fall to his sides. I kissed him as I climbed over him and off the bed. I picked Judith up from the crib. "You're sweaty," I murmured. She doesn't often sweat when she sleeps. I felt her forehead. "Pretty warm," I said, looking up at Daryl.

"Sick?" He asked, looking a little worried.

"Little warm. We'll go see Aunty Carol, see what she thinks," I handed Judith to Daryl saying, "Take her clothes off," I grabbed clean clothes for her out of her drawer in the dresser. Daryl started undressing her, and Judith started crying more. The pained look on his face would have had me laughing if I wasn't so worried about her being sick.

"'Ey, Ass Kicker, shh, it's 'lright," He murmured, bouncing his knee a little as he continued to undress her. His words weren't helping much. "Sing ta her. That usually calms 'er," He suggested, and I started singing the first song that came to mind.

"Here in this world I'm waked with mistakes,  
But it's love that keeps fueling me, fueling me.

Pretty little lady with your swollen eyes,  
Would you show them to me?  
I know I'm not that perfect,  
But you stay a while, baby then you will see.

Miles away I could still feel you lay  
Your head down on my embrace,  
My embrace, far away.

Pretty little lady with your swollen eyes,  
Would you show them to me?  
I know I'm not that perfect,  
But you stay a while, baby then you will see.

Don't give up baby, I know that it's shaky.  
Just let love consume us, consume us.  
Here in this world I'm waked with mistakes,  
But it's love that keeps fueling me, fueling me to love you.

Miles away I could still feel you lay  
Your head down on my embrace,  
Be not afraid to love me.

Pretty little lady with your swollen eyes,  
Would you show them to me?  
I know I'm not that perfect,  
But you stay a while, baby then you will see"

Daryl was right; as soon as I started singing she started calming down. He got her clothes off in record time and I was ready with a diaper and wipes. I kept singing till we got her clothes and diaper on. "I'll meet ya downstairs," Daryl said, leaning over kissing me and Judy.

"Say bye-bye to daddy," I said to Judy, picking her up from Daryl's lap.

**************************************************************************

"Mornin' Carol," I said, walking into the kitchen.

"Morning Beth," Carol said, smiling at me and Judith.

"She's runnin' a fever," I said, bringing Judith over to Carol. Carol placed her hand on Judy's forehead.

"If I remember correctly we have some baby Tylenol. I'll go check," Carol said.

"Thanks Carol. I dunno much about sick babies. I know the basics, and that's only cause of when Judith got sick the one time at the prison and I had Daddy to help me. Daryl doesn't know much, either,"

"I've been through it before, with Sophia," Carol said, "Now it's worse to have a sick baby,"

**************************************************************************

Both me and Judith are sick. Daryl's hovering over me and Judith, trying to help out. I keep snapping at him, my moods awful since I'm pretty much stuck in bed. "Sorry," I mumbled, sheepishly. I just snapped at him again. I heard a snicker from the doorway of our room. Daryl turned to look at who was laughing. "Shu'p Maggie," I grumble, not needing to look.

"Give him a break, Bethie. Yer not the nicest when ya don't feel good," Maggie said. I scowled at her. "Why don't cha go get something ta eat, Dixon. You've been hovering since Judith got sick two days ago, ya've barely ate anything, let alone slept. I'll keep an eye on 'em fer a bit,"

Daryl looked back and forth between me and Maggie. He finally nodded. He wiped hair away from my forehead before kissing my forehead. He checked on Judith, finally asleep in her crib, before leaving the room. He grunted towards Maggie, and she grinned. I knew he was grateful for the break from grouchy me and crabby baby, but he's too stubborn to leave us on our own. He exited the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Ya ain't been very nice ta him. He's worried bout ya two," Maggie chastised me.

"I know," I said, looking down at my hands, "I don't mean ta be so grouchy but I can't help but snap at him every now and then. Bein' sick on top o' Judy bein' sick's got me frazzled," I explained. "'S worse than bein' on my period," Maggie started laughing.

"Ya ain't ever been a good patient. 'member when ya got yer tonsils out?" Maggie reminded me, "Plus, yer takin' care o' yer sick baby too. Anyone would be frazzled. 'member he don't have ta be up here helpin' ya with the baby and takin' extra care o' ya. He's supposed ta be doin' other thangs around here too. He loves ya, and don't want cha doin' it all on yer own,"

I felt my eyes start to water, as it sunk in just how much of a jerk I've really been since Judy first got sick. "I know," I mumble, trying to brush away the tears.

"Bet he'd make a worse patient," Maggie said, trying to cheer me up. "What're we goin' ta do 'bout yer wedding?"

I looked at Maggie in amazement. First she's berating me about how I've been acting then she's asking about wedding plans in the next breath. "I dunno what ta do fer a wedding. It ain't like I can have the wedding we used to dream about me havin',"

"Hell we can't." Maggie exclaimed, that fierce look of determination in her eyes. "May not have every thang ya wanted when we were kids, but we'll make it damned close,"

"The part 'bout it bein' on a farm's gonna come true, at least."

"Damn right. And if ya want, Glenn'll walk ya down the aisle. Step in fer Daddy. And I'll be yer Maid Of Honor, just like we always planned. Carol'll be yer bridesmaid. Daryl will have his best man. We'll ask Liam ta officiate. I can tell he'd love that. Everyone will have some part in yer wedding. Even if it's just standin' round lookin' pretty. We'll find ya a white dress, don't matter if it ain't a weddin' dress. When yer feelin' better you, me'n Daryl go lookin' fer the perfect spot fer yer weddin'," Maggie said, every word she said making me feel a little bit better.

"Oh Maggs, I'd love fer Glenn ta walk me down the aisle. Thank ya!" I said, sitting up and hugging my sister.


	29. Chapter 29

**Daryl POV**

"Give him a break, Bethy. Yer not the nicest when ya don't feel good," Maggie said. I scowled at her. "Why don't cha go get something ta eat, Dixon. You've been hovering since Judith got sick two days ago, ya've barely ate anything, let alone slept. I'll keep an eye on 'em fer a bit," Maggie said from the doorway. I can't say I've ever been happier for an interruption in my life. I nodded at Maggie and kissed Beth on her forehead before getting up from the edge of the bed. I checked on Judith real quick before hightailing it out of there. I grunted in Maggie's general direction before I ducked out the door.

***************************************************************

"How're you holding up?" Carol asked me as she sat across from me at the table.

"Fuckin' tired. Ain't never thought takin' care o' a sick kid and woman'd be so much damn work," I mumbled around a mouthful of rabbit meat. Carol started laughing, and I scowled at her.

"Her mood any better?"

"Which one?" I asked, still scowling, it made Carol laugh more.

"I seem to recall you being an awful patient, too,"

I stopped shoving food in my mouth and grunted in acknowledgement. "Worse mood I ever seen 'er in. An' up an' down," I shook my head.

"That time of month?" Carol asked and I felt my face heat up. I looked down at the table, letting my hair fall across my face.

"Nah, jus' sick an' cranky,"

***************************************************************

I joined Glenn where he's getting ready to put up a shed for the generators. "Hiding out?" Glenn asked as I walked up.

"Hell yes,"

Glenn handed me a hammer and I got to work nailing the piece of wood in that he's holding up. "Maggie and I were talking about you're upcoming wedding, and Beth's plans when they were younger. Maggie wants to help make it as close to what Beth imagined it to be as possible,"

"We ain't talked much 'bout the weddin' yet,"

"Beth always wanted to have her wedding on the farm. Maggie suggested me walkin' Beth down the aisle, in Hershel's place. Said she was gonna talk to her today. I got put in charge of talking to you 'bout the wedding,"

"'S a good idea. She'd be lucky ta have ya do it fer 'er," I agreed.

"Got anything in specific you want done for your wedding?" Glenn asked, taking a step back from the half put up shed.

"'s long as Beth's happy I don' care," I said, grabbing the next board.

"You're smitten, aren't you?"

***************************************************************

"Feelin' better?" I asked as I picked Ass Kicker up from the bed.

"Little bit," Beth mumbled. Her already pale skin is almost paper white, "'m really sorry I've been so mean the last couple o' days. I know I'm sick and tired, but you've been nothing but sweet and helpful. You've been amazin' with me and Judy,"

"'S nothin', ya ain't yerself," I tell her, as I sit next to her on our bed, "Maggie talk ta ya 'bout Glenn?" I asked, changing the subject. She'd keep apologizing if I didn't. She smiled at me, her eyes brightening.

"Yea, we talked a lot 'bout the wedding. More'n me and you have," She teased.

"What ya want ta do fer it is fine wit' me. Get it as close ta traditional as we can. Know ya wanted a traditional weddin', before the world fell 'part," I told her as I reached for the baby bottle.

"Well, I know there's a reason  
And I know there's a rhyme  
We were meant to be together  
And that's why

We can roll with the punches  
We can stroll hand in hand  
And when I say it's forever  
You understand

That you're always in my heart  
You're always on my mind  
But when it all becomes too much  
You're never far behind

And there's no one  
That comes close to you  
Could ever take your place  
'Cause only you can love me this way

I could have turned a different corner  
I could have gone another place  
Then I'd of never had this feeling  
That I feel today, yeah

And you're always in my heart  
Always on my mind  
When it all becomes too much  
You're never far behind

And there's no one  
That comes close to you  
Could ever take your place  
'Cause only you can love me this way  
Ooh

And you're always in my heart  
You're always on my mind  
And when it all becomes too much  
You're never far behind

And there's no one  
That comes close to you  
Could ever take your place  
'Cause only you can love me this way  
Ooh

Only you can love me this way"

Beth sang as I fed Judith her bedtime bottle, "Ya gotta sing that song fer me at our weddin'," I told her. She smiled the first real smile I've seen on her since the morning Ass Kicker got sick.

******************************************************************************

"I'm going on a run in the mornin'," Maggie said when I walked into the kitchen. I just gave Beth some dinner and helped her put the baby down for the night.

"The fuck for? Jus' got a damn semi fulla shit!" I exclaimed.

"I need some thangs that ya'll didn't get. That we didn't need 'fore now," Maggie explained. I looked at her, then to Carol and then to Joe.

"Who ya got goin' with ya?" I questioned.

"Glenn,"

"'m goin' too," I stated, glaring.

"The hell ya are. Yer gonna stay here with yer sick kid and my sister," She said, stepping closer. If she got any closer her nose would be touching mine.

"Ain't gonna be tha one ta tell 'er yer leavin' fer a run when she just got ya'll back," I said, taking a step backwards.

"If it makes you feel better, son, I'll send someone else with them," Joe said, trying to settle me and Maggie.

"What the hells so goddamn important fer ya'll ta get right fuckin' now?" I asked.

"You don't need to worry about it, Pookie," Carol said, setting her hand on my arm. I pulled my arm back turning my glare on her.

"Somethin' wrong wit' my girls I dunno 'bout yet?"

"No," Maggie and Carol said in unison. I looked at them both, with suspicion.

"I'll send Jayne or Liam to go with 'em. That make you feel better?" Joe asked, before I could ask any more questions.

I scowled again. "So more o' the people she loves can go on some damn suicide mission?"

"We don't have many other options, Daryl. You're just going to have to deal with it, and focus on your family and your duties around here until they get back. They will come back and you don't have anything to worry about," Joe said with finality. I got up, grabbed my crossbow from the chair next to me and went outside.


	30. Chapter 30

**Beth POV**

"Why?!" My voice cracked half way through the word, "You just got here!"

"Cause we need some things that ya'll didn't get, that ya didn't think ta get," Maggie said, holding her hands in front of her, standing at the foot of the bed.

"Like what?"

"Not tellin' ya, yet,"

"Why the hell not?" I said, and covered my mouth with my hand, shocked that I just cussed, especially in front of my sister.

"He sure is rubbin' off on ya, ain't he?" Maggie said, smirking. I giggled, my hand still over my mouth, "Beth, I promise ya nothin' bad's gonna happen ta me and Glenn. We'll be back by tomorra. We're jus' goin' inta Jasper. It's not far. If we find what we need right away we'll be back tonight. And we got Liam and Jayne watchin' our backs,"

*************************************************************************

"Think they'll be back tonight?" I asked Daryl.

He looked over at me, taking his time to answer. "Prolly. Jus' goin' ta Jasper, supposedly. They got a car. Ain't a reason ta worry bout them, princess,"

"I just don't understand why they need to go on a run,"

"Dunno. Glenn, Maggie, Carol an' Joe wouldn't tell me. Think it 'as somethin' ta do wit' us," He said, scowling.

"Oh. I hope they aren't doin' anything for the weddin', putting themselves at risk!"

"Dunno, Darlin', have ta wait till they're back ta find out, I s'pose," I hummed in agreement.

"You goin' back out to finish that shed?" I asked.

"After Ass Kicker's done eatin' I'll go back out ta finish it. Glenn and me got most o' it done yesterday. Probably coupla hours more till it's finished. Joe an' Carol said they'd help ya with 'er till I'm done with tha shed and getting' some other thangs done 'round here," He said, spooning some mashed carrots into Judith's mouth.

**************************************************************************

"Ya ain't gonna tell me, are ya?" I asked Carol as she walked into the room, carrying Judith.

"Nope, your sister will explain when they get back," She said, smiling as she put Judith into her crib for a nap.

**************************************************************************

"C'mon, you're gonna show me the shed," I looked over at Glenn who was obviously trying to get Daryl to leave me, Maggie and Carol alone. "Grab your daughter and lets go," Glenn said, and Daryl grumbled something about Asians, kicking you where the sun don't shine, and some other things that aren't exactly repeatable.

"Go on, Pookie. You want nothing to do with our talk," Carol reasoned, standing by the door with her arms crossed.

"Trust me, man. You'll be happier showing off your handy work, and playing with Judy," Glenn agreed. I looked at everyone in the room, trying to figure out what exactly was going on. I nudged Daryl's hip with my shoulder. He's leaning on the desk next to me, and I'm sitting on the desk chair facing the room. He nudged me back.

"They ain't gonna give up. Maggie, Carol AND Glenn are in on this. Glenn can't keep a secret to save his life and he's keepin' his lips shut. Might as well play along," I told him.

"Fuck," He said, grabbing his pack of cigarettes from the desk next to him. He always managed to find smokes. Joe and everyone managed to find him 15 cartons of Marlboro Reds when they went on their run. Wal-Mart had cartons and cartons of them, cause no one had yet raided it. I guess no one really wanted to risk going into such a big store.

Daryl picked Judith up. She'd been happily toddling around, taking her lion to whoever was closest to her at the moment and talking gibberish to anyone that would pay her any attention at the moment. When Daryl picked her up she started waving her arms around and hollered Dada, with a big toothy smile. He came back over to me and placed a chaste kiss on my forehead. I smiled up at him and kissed Judith on the cheek. Glenn left the room first, after kissing Maggie. Daryl two steps behind him. He took a quick look back at me. His eyes asked me if I'm sure about going along with what they wanted. I nodded at him.

"I want ya to take this test," Maggie said after she double-checked that Glenn and Daryl weren't in the hallway outside our room, and shutting the door firmly. She handed me a long, rectangular box.

"Ya think I'm pregnant?" I asked, reading the box.

"Beth, you've been pale for a few weeks, moodier and moodier. You've been feeling sick for no reason. Judith had a fever and a runny nose. You've had a fever, puking, and more. You two have two complete different symptoms. Maggie's noticed your moodiness and paleness too. Hell, even Liam commented about it," Carol explained.

"When was yer last period?" Maggie asked. I thought back, but I can't actually remember when I last had one.

"I don't remember. I haven't been regular since the world went to crap," I admitted.

"When'd you and Daryl first…?" Maggie asked, turning a little pink. I felt my face turn the darkest shade of red that it's ever been.

"Not long before we left the house in Jasper. 'Bout four months, maybe?"

"Go take the test. We have ta know. If the little screen turns ta a pink plus sign ya are. If it turns ta a blue negative sign ya ain't," Maggie finally said.

Everything they've said makes sense. The more I think about what they've said the surer I am about what the test will tell me. I don't want to do this alone, though. I looked at my big sister, and I asked, "Come with me?" She nodded and reached over to take my hand.

"Will ya tell me what it says? I'm to scared ta look," I asked Maggie a couple of minutes later, in the bathroom down the hall.

"Your gonna be a mama," Maggie said a moment later, after looking at the test on the counter. I felt a tear trickle from my eye down my cheek. Maggie reached over and wrapped her arms around me. "It's gonna be okay, Bethy. I'm here fer ya, and Daryl,"


	31. Chapter 31

**Daryl POV**

"The fuck they gotta talk about?" I questioned Glenn when we got out to the shed. If I bug him about it long enough he'll cave in and tell me. He's no good at keeping secrets.

"Look, man. I'm not telling you anything. Not this time. I'd have Maggie, Carol, and Joe to kill me if I spill the beans. Your scary but they're scarier,"

"Fuck. Fine," I said, watching as he turned sheet white at his mentioning Maggie, Carol and Joe killing him. I opened the door to the shed, showing him what I'd done to the inside. "Figured 'long wit' the generators we can put some other shit in here, too,"

"Good plan, I thought the same," Glenn agreed.

It didn't take more than half an hour for Carol to come out side and join us. I looked at her questioningly. "Go see Beth," Was all she said, reaching to take Judith from me.

I handed her over, and went back inside to our room. Maggie and Beth are sitting on our bed and Beth's eyes were red and puffy.

"The fuck ya'll do ta make 'er cry?" I questioned Maggie.

"Shu'up Daryl," Maggie glared, before turning to Beth and saying "I'll be out takin' my watch, if ya need me an' Glenn,"

"Thanks Maggs," Beth said, hugging her sister.

"I love you, Bethy,"

"Love you too,"

I shifted from foot to foot, uncomfortable. Maggie left and I watched Beth wipe her eyes.

"Let's go outside," Beth suggested.

"Ya feelin' up ta that? Ya've been sick. Yer jus' startin' ta feel well," I wondered, trying to keep from pacing.

"I'm fine," She said, offering a small smile. Fine, we'd go outside. If that's what it would take to make her smile than I'd do whatever she wanted. I nodded at her, offering her my hand to help her stand up. She took it and flashed me a small grateful smile. She leaned into me for a second, small arms wrapping around my waist, hugging me. I wrapped my arms around her. It always amazes me how perfectly her head tucks beneath my chin.

I pressed my lips to the top of her head. Her soft blonde hair tickles my nose a little, but I can't bring myself to care. What the hell could all this be about? What's got her so upset? What's got Glenn, Maggie, Carol and Joe keeping secrets and more protective of her than usual?

Beth pulled away after a second and all I wanted to do was tighten my arms and pull her back to me. Whatever this is about, it couldn't be good.

I followed Beth out to the front porch. No one was in the living room, or anywhere near the front of the house. The closest people where Maggie and Glenn and they're over at the edge of the property in the make shift watch cabin we set up soon after moving into the farm.

She sat down on the porch swing and motioned for me to sit next to her. I did.

"They went on the run cause they needed to get a pregnancy test, and prenatal vitamins if it came up positive," She stopped talking, and I looked at her. Why all the secrecy if Maggie needed to go get a test for herself? "Maggie and Carol've been suspecting that I ain't just sick,"

I felt my eyes widen.

"I'm pregnant, Daryl," She said. I stared blankly at her.

"I-I," I mumbled. I stood up.

"Where ya goin'?" Beth asked, looking alarmed.

"Huntin'," I mumbled, looking around for my crossbow, before realizing it's on my back, "Be back inna bit. Need ta…" I trailed off not sure what I needed. "Think," I settled on. I turned and sped down the porch steps. I climbed over the fence closest to the house, not wanting to go past Maggie and Glenn. I need to be in the woods. The quicker the better. As soon as I'm 15 feet into the woods I start to feel a little better. Not as panicky and muddled. My minds clearing a little bit; Slowing down from the million thoughts crossing it. Beth's pregnant. That sentence keeps repeating itself over and over in my head. I kept walking. I probably walked for twenty minutes, not paying any attention to where I was going, or what was around me. I finally stop. I look around me for the first time since leaving Beth sitting on the porch. Good thing I didn't run into any walkers. I go over to the nearest tree and lean my forehead against it. Being pregnant isn't a good thing in this new world. My mind wanders over everything that could go wrong. I could lose her like Rick lost Lori, having Ass Kicker. I try to block those thoughts from my mind. They just keep coming. I punch the tree in front of me, blooding my knuckles. I look down at my hand. Beth's pregnant. I'm going to be a daddy, in a whole new way. We'll figure it out. I won't be like my daddy to this baby, or to Judith. I'll find a way to keep Beth from dying like Lori did.

I suddenly realized I left Beth sitting on the porch, not saying anything other than I'm going hunting. She probably thinks I'm mad about her being pregnant. That I don't want her to have my kid or something. But, maybe not. She has a way of knowing exactly what I need, and what I'm thinking and feeling, even when I don't even know it about myself. I grab the bandana from my back pocket and wrapped it around my knuckles. I start back to the house, almost running, trying to get home as quickly as I can.

I climb over the fencing at the back of the house. I wanted to take a moment to clean my hand before finding Beth.

"The visions around you  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surrounds you  
Are secrets and lies

I'll be your strength, I'll give you hope  
Keepin' your faith when it's cold  
The one you should call  
Standing here all alone

And I will take you in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you, this I promise you

I've loved you forever  
In lifetimes before  
And I promised you never  
Would you hurt anymore

I give you my word, I give you my heart  
(Give you my heart)  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow  
Forever has now begun

Just close your eyes  
(Just close your eyes)  
Each loving day  
(Each loving day)  
And know this feeling won't go away  
(No)  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you, this I promise you

Over and over I fall  
(Over and over I fall)  
When I hear you call  
Without you in my life, baby  
I just wouldn't be livin' at all

And I will take you in my arms  
(And I will take you in my arms )  
And hold you right where you belong  
(Right where you belong)  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you, babe, yeah

Just close your eyes each loving day  
And know this feeling won't go away  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you

Every word I say is true  
This I promise you, I promise you  
I promise you,"

I stopped at the corner of the house, hearing her soft, sad voice singing. I decided to wait a moment, see if she was going to sing another song. She did. She started singing a song I actually recognized, Richard Marx's Right Here Waiting.

"Oceans apart day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain

If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

I took for granted, all the times  
That I thought would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now

Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' crazy

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

I wonder how we can survive  
This romance  
But in the end if I'm with you  
I'll take the chance

Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' crazy

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you"

I heard her voice crack, singing the last line. I walked around the side of the house and to the porch.

"'M sorry," I said, as soon as I was in front of her. She was sitting in the same spot I'd left her. She looked up at me, with her big blue eyes, silently questioning me. "Sorry fer leavin' ya like I did. Didn't know how ta process what ya were tellin' me. Got scared, I reckon," I looked down at her, hoping she'd forgive me for walking away like I did. I could see the pain in her eyes, and it nearly broke my heart, especially since I was the one to put it there. She reached her hand out and grabbed mine. Gently running her fingers over the bandana wrapped around my knuckles.

"I'm scared too," She whispered, "I get why ya had to go. I know how ya are, what ya need," I let out the breath I was holding, falling to my knees on the step in front of her.

"We'll figure it out tagether. We're goin' ta be a family. Ass Kicker's goin' ta have a little brother or sister. Yer gonna be fine," I whispered, pulling her close to me, tucking my face into the crook of her neck. I needed to be close to her. I knew she needed it just as bad as I do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This I Promise You-N*sync  
> Right Here Waiting-Richard Marx


	32. Chapter 32

**Beth POV**

Maggie, Carol and I figure I'm six or so months pregnant now. I've got a large bump now, from the baby. Maggie and Carol are surprised I'm showing so much. Daryl can't keep his hands off my belly. Judith either. She copies Daryl whenever she sees her daddy rubbing Mama's belly. She always says something about "Babies in mama's tummy button," She's talking so well now. Most words we can understand, some we have to piece together. Daryl and I are the only ones who can understand her so well.

"I'm not gonna fit into this dress, Maggs," I said, holding the white summer dress up to me. Maggie had found it in lieu of a traditional wedding dress.

"You'll fit jus' fine, ya worry wort," Maggie sighed, sitting across the room from me. "Yer getting' married tamorra, wether ya wear a white dress or not. Daryl's gonna think ya look great no matter what,"

Carol laughed at Maggie's words. I scowled at them both. "Honey, he can't keep his hands off you,"

"Joe ain't much better with ya," I smirked, wagging my eyebrows at her. Maggie barked out a laugh and I wiggled my eyebrows at her too, sticking my tongue out at her. "When are ya and Joe gonna tie the knot?" I ask, saucily. It was satisfying to watch Carol turn a dark shade of red, instead of her making me turn red. Admittedly I don't turn as read nearly as easy, now.

*******************************************************************

**Daryl POV**

Kicked out of our room for the night. All cause Beth wants this to be as close too traditional as possible. I'm doing all I can to make that happen for her. I'm even keeping Judith with me as I sleep on the couch tonight. Can't see her till the wedding tomorrow night, even if I'm going insane in the mean time. Other than when I have to go hunt we haven't been apart for a night yet. She doesn't like being apart any more than I do. When I hunt I try to be home before nightfall unless I run across a herd. Home. I've never really felt like a place was home. Not even the prison. It was close, though. Then our world went to shit again. Finding this group and this farm-one of the best things to ever happen to me. Beth's been the best thing in my shitty life, hands down. Not going to lie. My childhood was shit. My mama died smoking a cigarette, house burning down around her, cause she fell asleep with it light. My daddy was a mean son of a bitch. Can't say I was sad to see either of them go. Merle, Merle tried his best to do right by me, in his way. I plan to make as good a life for Beth and our kids as I can. Not sure what I did to deserve the life I've been given. Fucking amazing woman, amazing daughter and another kid on the way.

God, I hope this kid is just like his mama. Sweet tempered and with her eyes. Hell, I want this kid to look just like her and nothing like me. I refuse to think of anything going wrong with the birth. If I start thinking about it, I usually go hunting. She always gives me this knowing look when I tell her I'm going hunting out of the blue. She's always waiting for me when I come home, standing on the porch like some sort of angel. Soon as I'm close she'll whisper that it'll be all right.

"C'mon baby girl. Come cuddle wit' daddy. 'S bed time," I tell Judith who's running around the living room. She knows it's time for bed and fighting to not be still. Damn if that girl isn't smart. Soon as I say anything she looks at me and grins. I stand up from the couch bed and chase her around the room for a moment before scooping her into my arms. I'm rewarded with her shrieking giggle. I grab the blanket and wrap it around us, as I get comfy. She snuggled in close and fell asleep within minutes. I waited till I knew she wouldn't wake up again before I put her in the playpen.

I laid there for a couple hours, not able to sleep. I heard the soft footsteps coming from down the hall, by the stairs. I turned my head to look at the silhouette. Beth leaned against the doorway, hands on her stomach. I opened my arms and she walked over.

"Can't sleep?" I asked.

"Nightmares," she mumbled into my chest, snuggling as close to me as her belly would allow. Her nightmares have gotten worse the last few months, as her hormones get crazier.

"Want ta talk 'bout it?" I asked as I kissed the top of her head.

"Not tonight," She yawned.

************************************************************************

**Beth POV**

My dress is hard to fit over my stomach and I'm thankful my sister is here to help me put it on.

"Ya'd think there's more'n one baby in there or somethin'," Maggie joked. I felt my eyes widen.

"Ya don't think…?" I asked after a moment.

"Course not, Bethy," She reassured me quickly. Someone knocked on the door and Maggie cautiously opened it an inch.

"She almost ready?" Glenn asked Maggie glanced back at me. I nodded and she ushered Glenn in. He was already smiling as he walked in, but it got even bigger as he looked at me. "Wow, you look amazing Beth,"

"Thanks, Glenn," I said, hugging him.

"C'mon. Every bodies ready. Get going, Mag," Glenn said with a shooing motion to Maggie.

"Who's wedding is this, anyways?" I asked, laughing. Glenn nudged me with his hip

"See ya in a bit, Bethy," Maggie said as she brushed a kiss to my cheek. Glenn and I waited five minutes before leaving my room.

Me, Maggie and Carol had found a gazebo overgrown with vines and weeds shortly after we confirmed my pregnancy. We all fell in love with it right away. We decided to clear it and use if for the wedding ceremony. The three of us- and usually Judith- spent nearly every daylight moment outside cleaning it for a week. All the men offered to take a day from their chores to clear it and clean it up for us. We all told them that this is our special project and to leave us be. We're going stir crazy and enjoying this work. Joe, Glenn and Daryl would take turns bringing us drinks and snacks, sometimes taking Judith to play with her for a while.

Glenn held his arm out to me and I hooked elbows with him. He dressed up a little for the occasion. A gray long sleeved button down shirt with his usual stained up jeans. Maggie insisted that everyone cleans up at least a little bit. I'm expecting Daryl in a new shirt, sleeves cut off and his leaver vest over it. I wouldn't be surprised if his crossbow is strapped to his back, even if it is our wedding day. That thought has me smiling and Glenn notices. He asked me why I was smiling so hard and I explained it to him. He started to laugh, so we took another moment to collect ourselves before going out the back door to the back corner of the yard. We both still have big smiles on our faces as we walk arm in arm to the gazebo. Jayne is standing in the middle of it, with Daryl on his right and Joe standing next to him. Carol is standing on the left of Jayne with a couple of feet of space between them; room for me. Maggie is standing next to Carol. At the foot of the gazebo Glenn stops and turns so we're facing each other. "Thank you, for letting me take Hershel's place today. He'd be real proud of you, Beth. I know I am," I felt a tear trickle down my cheek and I leaned into Glenn hugging him before placing a kiss on his cheek and choking out a whispered thank you. He walked me the final few steps to my place across from Daryl, next to Jayne. He kissed my cheek before he walked to his place next to Joe. I took a look around the gazebo and the grass surrounding it my eyes landing on each individual face of our family.

My gaze settled on Daryl, finally and he reached his hand out for mine. He surprised me by wearing a light blue button down shirt and leaving the sleeves intact his vest nowhere to be seen. His crossbow, though, is leaning against the railing behind him. His eyes followed mine to the crossbow and he smirked. His blue shirt really compliments his eyes and emphasizes how toned his arms are. I'm almost surprised his arms even fit into the sleeves.

Jayne cleared his throat before speaking. "I been asked by Beth and Daryl to marry them tonight. We've changed things up from a traditional marriage ceremony to fit the circumstances a little better," He said, smiling at Daryl and then me. "We're skipping straight to the pledge, and things will be all out of order, cause it's me we're talking about, " He said with a laugh.

"Do you, Beth take Daryl to be your husband, partner, best friend and survivalist, to watch each others backs, and those of your children for as long as we shall live in this world, for as long as this world is like it is, and even through bringing our world back to some semblance of normality, and to love as if it's the only thing in this world?"

"I do," I said, and Daryl slipped my wedding ring onto my finger, his smirk turning into a rare full-blown smile.

Jayne turned to Daryl, "Do you, Daryl take Beth to be your wife, partner, best friend and survivalist, to watch each others backs, and those of your children for as long as we shall live in this world, for as long as this world is like it is, and even through bringing our world back to some semblance of normality, and to love as if it's the only thing in this world?" I held my breath, eyes never leaving Daryl's.

"I do," He said and I released my breath, taking the ring Maggie handed to me and placing it on Daryl's finger. I don't think my smile can get any bigger.

"Now, it's time for the vows. Daryl's going first," Jayne announced.

***************************************************************************

**Daryl's POV**

I watched Beth as she looked at each of our family members, finally looking at me. I reached my hand out to her and she took it. I watched as her eyes traveled over me, and then around the gazebo, landing on my crossbow behind me. I couldn't help smirk at the look on her face as she noticed it.

I turned my attention to Jayne as he started talking. "I been asked by Beth and Daryl to marry them tonight. We've changed things up from a traditional marriage ceremony to fit the circumstances a little better. We're skipping straight to the pledge, and things will be all out of order, cause it's me we're talking about, " He laughed, and I watched from the corner of my eye as Beth's smile got bigger at his words.

"Do you, Beth take Daryl to be your husband, partner, best friend and survivalist, to watch each others backs, and those of your children for as long as we shall live in this world, for as long as this world is like it is, and even through bringing our world back to some semblance of normality, and to love as if it's the only thing in this world?" I felt like my heart was going to beat its way out of my chest. I know it's crazy for me to think she'd back out now, but it's how I feel.

"I do," She said, and I felt my heart slow down a little. I know I've got a shit-eating grin but I can't bring my self to be embarrassed about it. I placed the ring I've been holding in my pocket for months on her finger.

A moment later Jayne repeated the words to me, for Beth. "I do," I said, eyes on Beth's. She took the ring from her sister, and put it on me. Her smile got bigger and bigger every second that passed.

"Now, it's time for the vows. Daryl's going first," Jayne announced, and I watched as Beth's eyes widened, obviously surprised. I didn't tell her that I wanted to go first.

******************************************************************************

**Beth POV**

"I've never been to good with words, but Imma do my best," He said, taking a deep breath, "I'm gonna protect ya, and our kids no matter what I gotta do ta do it. Ain't nothin' gonna stop me from doin' it, either. Yer the best thang that's ever happened ta me, dunno what I did ta deserve someone as sweet, an' beautiful and lovin' as ya, or our daughter. I promise ta never treat ya the way I was raised. An' ta not be an ass when I'm upset, and work on all the shit's wrong with meh. Ta be worthy of yer love," I felt a tear escape my eye and Daryl reached up to wipe it away. Those were the most beautiful words I've ever heard, despite his never-ending fear of not being great with words. They were perfect.

******************************************************************************

**Daryl POV**

"I promise ta be by your side no matter what happens. I promise ya I'm gonna put up wit' all yer crap and dish it right back at cha. I'm gonna help ya through all yer ups and downs, and I know yer gonna be there for mine," Her accent got thicker and thicker as her tears started to fall. I squeezed her hand a little tighter. "I'm gonna hold ya to yer promises, an' more. An' I'm gonna be the best mama I can ta our kids. I'm gonna teach ya yer worthy o' my love no matter what cha do," She finished, tears falling freely.

"One thing before these two are officially married. There was a promise made many months ago, that Beth would sing a special song for Daryl," Jayne said. Beth took a moment before she took a step closer to me, and started singing, her eyes never leaving mine.

"Well, I know there's a reason  
And I know there's a rhyme  
We were meant to be together  
And that's why

We can roll with the punches  
We can stroll hand in hand  
And when I say it's forever  
You understand

That you're always in my heart  
You're always on my mind  
But when it all becomes too much  
You're never far behind

And there's no one  
That comes close to you  
Could ever take your place  
'Cause only you can love me this way

I could have turned a different corner  
I could have gone another place  
Then I'd of never had this feeling  
That I feel today, yeah

And you're always in my heart  
Always on my mind  
When it all becomes too much  
You're never far behind

And there's no one  
That comes close to you  
Could ever take your place  
'Cause only you can love me this way  
Ooh

And you're always in my heart  
You're always on my mind  
And when it all becomes too much  
You're never far behind

And there's no one  
That comes close to you  
Could ever take your place  
'Cause only you can love me this way  
Ooh

Only you can love me this way"

"Even though these two may as well have been married long before this, I officially declare them Man and Wife," There was a chuckle from our family at his words. "Kiss your wife, Daryl," Jayne said as I leaned forward to do just that. I slipped a hand around her waist and kept the other in her hand. Her free hand slid up to my neck and I kissed her, just a soft, but lingering kiss. I broke away from her at the sounds of the quiet clapping from our family. Maggie, Carol, Joe and Glenn surrounded us and they all hugged us, murmuring their congratulations.

"We've got a surprise for you two," Joe announced as we all went inside, Beth's hand still in mine and Ass Kicker on my hip. I looked at Joe in surprise, and felt Beth squeeze my hand a little.

***********************************************************

**Beth POV**

I squeezed Daryl's hand and looked at Joe waiting for an explanation.

"A wedding present from us all, it's all we could do. We cleaned the attic out and made it into a big room for you guys. We even put up blankets to split it in two rooms. One for you guys and one for the baby and Sweet Thing," He explained, motioning us to follow him upstairs.

"Oh my god. When did you guys do all this? How'd you do it without us noticing?" I asked, looking at all the faces of our family. These people are amazing.

"We strategically worked while ya'll were busy. Took turns distracting ya, and keepin' ya out of the house," Maggie answered.

"Thank ya, this is more'n I coulda dreamed of," Daryl said gruffly. I leaned into his side, wrapping my arms around his waist.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of Don't Walk Away. 
> 
> This is 3 months past the wedding.

**Daryl POV**

"C'mon baby, ya can do this. Yer doin' good, darlin'," I kept repeating to Beth. I'm sitting behind her on the bed, and her backs pressed against my chest. She's gripping my hands and it's a damned good thing she's not stronger otherwise she'd have broken my hands by now.

"One more time, Beth." Carol said from between Beth's legs. Beth screams as another contraction hits her. Maggie leans over and wipes Beth's face with a wet washcloth. Beth squeezed my hand harder as she began to push, again.

I watched in amazement as Carol brought the red body into view. She wiped it off, cleaning its face, getting it to scream. "You've got a handsome little boy," She announced. Maggie held out a soft towel and Carol placed the baby in the towel and Maggie wrapped him up, bringing him over to us. She placed him in Beth's arms. I looked down at him. Beth's body tensed, and she I looked at Carol in alarm. I feel Beth's back arch and I can tell she's holding back a scream. Maggie looked from her sister to Carol, who was looking between Beth's legs again. "Maggie, take the baby,"

"What's happenin'?" I questioned, trying to keep the panic from my voice.

"You've got another baby coming," Carol said, her voice even. She glanced up at me and I noticed her look of barely concealed astonishment. If it were anyone other than me, it wouldn't be readable. "This isn't going to take much, Beth. I know you're tired, but I need you to do a little bit more work," Carol said, looking to Beth. Beth nodded and I kissed her neck, reaching my hands around for her to grab again. She took them, squeezing my hands as she pushed again. It only took three pushes and the baby was out. Carol looked down in amazement at this baby in her arms. "You've got another little boy," She announced.

Beth's body relaxed against mine. "So proud of ya, baby. Ya did real good," I told her.

**********************************************************************************

**Beth POV**

Maggie took the baby from my arms and I couldn't figure out why I was still in so much pain. It's not supposed to hurt like this anymore. I had the baby. Then Carol told us that there's another one coming. Maggie and I had joked about it being twins, but I never in a million years thought it'd be true. It was easier to push this baby out then the other one. Daryl kept whispering into my ear, reassuring me and telling me how good I was doing. His hands in mine were an amazing anchor, during the pain.

Daryl moved so he's sitting next to me instead of behind me, and Maggie and Carol each hand us our sons. "We'll be back in a bit. Gonna go tell everyone the news, check on Judy," Carol said, motioning for Maggie to follow her.

"I'm so proud of ya, Bethy," Maggie said, kissing my cheek before she left with Carol.

I gazed down at the little bundle in my arms, and then at the bundle in Daryl's. The baby in my arm has dark hair, and blue eyes. The baby in Daryl's arms has blonde hair, blue eyes and a mole that matches his daddies. "We never decided on a name. Not that one name would have done us any good, now," I murmured to Daryl. His lips twitched up in a smile as his eyes lifted up from the babies to me.

"Any suggestions, baby?" He asked, eyes boring into mine. I looked back and forth between the babies.

"Shawn after my brother," I said, nodding at the baby I'm holding. He nodded and I looked at our unnamed son. I thought for a second more before saying, "Merle," Daryl watched me for a second, eyes asking a million questions. I leaned over and kissed him. "Our brothers both meant so much to us," I explained.

"Shawn an' Merle," He said, testing the names out. I grinned.

"Now they just need middle names,"

"Hershel," He said with no hesitation, motioning towards Shawn.

"Shawn Hershel Dixon," I said, "It's perfect." We sat in silence for a moment, both thinking about a middle name for Merle.

"How 'bout Thomas?" He asked, hesitant. I looked over at him. "'S my middle name,"

"Merle Thomas Dixon, and Shawn Hershel Dixon," I said.

"Shawn Hershel Dixon and Merle Thomas Dixon," Daryl said seconds after me. I laughed.

"We have two handsome baby boys," I announced leaning into Daryl. He hummed in response. We sat in silence for a while focused on the boys, till Daryl started to hum. I looked over at him in surprise. He doesn't often start humming. It took me a second to realize what he was humming. With Arms Wide Open, by Creed.

I started singing it, understanding the significance of it for Daryl.

"Well I just heard the news today  
Seems my life is gonna change  
I close my eyes, begin to pray  
Then tears of joy stream down my face

With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open

With arms wide open

Well I don't know if I'm ready  
To be the man I have to be  
I take a breath, I take her by my side  
We stand in awe, we've created life

With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open

With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything oh yeah  
With arms wide open

If I had just one wish only one demand  
I hope he's not like me I hope he understands  
That he can take this life and hold it by the hand  
And he can greet the world with arms wide open

With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
Wth arms wide open

With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything oh yeah  
With arms wide open"

Daryl murmured a thank you, as Maggie opened the door, carrying Judith. I smiled at them and motioned for them to come in. "Look, there's your mama and daddy," Maggie said to Judith, who was reaching her arms for us.

"Come here, baby girl," I said, shifting Shawn in my arms. Maggie helped situate Judith between me and Daryl on the bed.

"Got a name fer my nephews yet?" She questioned and I grinned.

"Meet Shawn Hershel Dixon and Merle Thomas Dixon,"


	34. Chapter 34

These are the songs and artists that I used in Don't Walk Away.

Don't Walk Away, Nick Carter

The Worst Of Them, Issues

Dead Bite, Hollywood Undead

Hold On Till May, Pierce The Veil

Good Morning Beautiful, Steve Holly

Circle Game, Joni Mitchell

When The Sun Goes Down, Kenny Chesney & Uncle Kracker

Cop Car, Keith Urban

Forever And Always, Shania Twain

Better Is One Day, Kutless

All I wanted, Michelle Branch

The Tide Is High, Atomic Kittens (or Blondie depending on what generation you're from)

Dreams Are Made Of, Hilary Duff and Halley Duff

Only You Can Love Me This Way, Keith Urban

This I Promise You, N*sync

Right Here Waiting, Richard Marx

With Arms Wide Open, Creed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sequel is called Missing Pieces.


End file.
